


Goodnight, Sweet Butterfly

by PinkSparkleUnicorn



Series: My Sweet Child Trilogy [2]
Category: The Tribe (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Multi, Premature Birth, Stillbirth, cult-zootists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparkleUnicorn/pseuds/PinkSparkleUnicorn
Summary: Set 10 years afterMy Sweet Child, the city is at peace, mostly. Follows the lives of our favorite Mall Rats and the trouble they can’t seem to stay away from.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All parts of this trilogy are complete. It just may take some time to post it all.
> 
> Originally posted on Tribe Eyeboards under the screen name “barbiedoll1972”
> 
> If you haven’t read My Sweet Child this probably won’t make sense. I do have a list of which child belongs to whom...just ask if you’d like me to post it in a note.

Alexandra and Julian lay sleeping on the sofa, wrapped in each other’s arms. The movie they had been watching was still playing on the television. Alexandra felt herself being yanked to her feet. “You little tart! What do you think you’re doing?”   
Alexandra tried to focus but she couldn’t. “Stop. You’re hurting me,” she whimpered.  
Julian heard her and jumped to his feet, “Leave her alone!”  
“I’m glad your mother isn’t here to see what a tramp you’ve become! Just like Amber!”   
Alexandra saw his raised hand just before he smacked her hard across her face. He hit her so hard she fell to the floor. Julian started forward but Alexandra stopped him, “Don’t, he’s drunk again.”  
“Such a little peacemaker, just like Amber!” he said as he raised his hand to hit her again.  
Someone came up behind him and grabbed his hand, “Hit her again, and I’ll have to kill you.”  
Julian pulled Alexandra to her feet. She turned and smiled, “Jaymes, I am so glad to see you!”  
“Are you okay? Your mother sent me to get you when you missed curfew,” Jaymes said still holding the man’s hand.  
“Stay out of this, Jaymes. It doesn’t concern you,” the man hissed.  
“It concerns me that you’re hitting a sixteen year old girl for no reason,” Jaymes replied releasing his hold on the man’s hand.  
“What’s going on in here?” Salene said from the door.  
“She’s corrupting Julian! I found them asleep together,” he said pointing to the sofa.  
“Mom, I’m sorry. We fell asleep. We weren’t doing anything,” Julian said as Alexandra started to cry.  
“It’s okay, Jules. He’s just drunk again. I’ll get your father to help him sober up,” Salene said as she hugged Alexandra. As she pulled back, she noticed the side of her face was swelling. She spun around suddenly angry, “You hit her? Amber is going to kill you!”  
“Don’t mention that woman’s name to me! It’s her fault…”  
“Leave mom alone! She’s not to blame for anything!” Alexandra screamed.  
“You’re right, she’s not to blame for anything. You are!” He shouted.  
His shouts brought Ryan into the room, “What’s all the shouting about?”  
Salene turned to her husband, “He’s drunk again. This time he hit Alex. You need to get him sobered up before Amber finds out. She may just kill him this time.”  
Ryan sighed and grabbed the man’s arm, “Let’s go. I wouldn’t want to be in your shoes when Lex finds out you hit his daughter, Bray.”  
Ryan led Bray away and Alexandra kissed Julian goodbye, “Dad probably won’t let me come here anytime soon, so visit me?”  
“You know I will,” Julian said hugging her.

Jaymes and Alexandra walked most of the way home in silence. Finally, she turned to him, “Why didn’t my father come get me? I thought you and Trudy had left already.”  
“Your mother is having a rough time with this pregnancy. She asked Trudy to stay until the baby is born. She was throwing up when I left and Lex didn’t want to leave her,” Jaymes explained.  
“I don’t understand why she’s having such a rough time. When she tells us stories about her other pregnancies they’re always happy ones. Is she going to be okay?” Alexandra asked sounding worried.  
“She’s just tired, Alex. She shouldn’t have accepted that job…what is she called?” Jaymes asked.  
“Liaison to the city leader. It’s a stupid job. They only gave it to her because nobody wants to talk to Bray anymore. I think the city is going to fire him,” Alexandra said as they reached the farm.  
“Jaymes, let’s not tell them what happened. I don’t want to cause any trouble, especially if Mommy is sick,” Alexandra said.  
“If they ask I won’t lie, but if you can get upstairs before they see you at least you won’t have to deal with it tonight,” Jaymes replied.  
They reached the house and Jaymes went inside to see how Amber was doing. Alexandra stayed outside and walked to the barn. L.J. was feeding the horses. He looked up when she walked in. “What happened to you? Your face looks awful,” he said walking over to her.  
“I got hit,” Alexandra said.  
“Did Julian hit you? I’m going to kill him!” L.J. said heading out of the barn.  
Alexandra caught up to him, “L.J. stop, Jules didn’t do this. Bray did.”  
“Bray? Why?” L.J. asked confused.  
“I don’t really know. He was drunk again and ranting about Mommy. You have to promise not to tell Dad,” Alexandra said.  
“Tell me what?” Lex asked from behind her.  
Alexandra jumped and turned to face her father. She tried to prepare herself for the shouting that was bound to occur when he saw her face. It took a few minutes for Lex to realize his daughter’s face was swollen.  
“What the hell happened?” He asked trying to hold onto his temper.  
“Nothing, I…uh…walked into the door…”  
“Alex, don’t lie to me. I’m the king of liars and you can’t tell a lie to save your soul,” Lex said calmly.  
“Please don’t be mad at me,” Alexandra cried throwing herself into his arms.  
Lex hugged his daughter, “I’m not mad at you. Tell me what happened.”  
“Bray hit her,” L.J. told him.  
Lex let go of Alexandra, “I’m going to kill him!”  
“Dad, please don’t do anything…Ryan and Salene are going to take care of it,” Alexandra said.  
Jaymes came out of the house to hear Alexandra’s pleading. He walked over to them.  
“Alex, why don’t you go inside with your brother? Your mother wants to see you,” he said before he turned to Lex.  
“You can’t kill him,” Jaymes stated.  
“Why not? It’s one thing to get drunk because your wife left you, but I will not let him abuse my daughter!” Lex shouted.  
“I’m sure Ryan and Salene will handle this. If you go storming in there you’ll kill him and land yourself in jail,” Jaymes pointed out.  
“Ebony won’t arrest me, she’ll give me a medal,” Lex said.  
Jaymes laughed, “She probably would. But you still can’t kill him.”  
Lex sighed and sat down, “You’re right. I hate it when you’re right.”  
Jaymes sat down next to Lex, “I’m always right. When are you going to realize that?”  
Lex and Jaymes sat outside talking to each other for a long time. They were about to go inside when Amber came out. She looked at them and frowned. She didn’t say anything, she just walked passed them towards the city. They watched her and looked at each other with puzzled expressions.  
“Where is she going?” Jaymes asked aloud.  
“I don’t know? Where is there to go at three in the morning?” Lex said.  
The answer came to both of them at the same time. Lex turned to Jaymes and said, “She’s going to kill Bray.”  
Jaymes sighed, “I guess we have to stop her.”  
Lex smirked, “We could let her go. She’s got a perfect defense…you know all those raging hormones…”  
Jaymes laughed, “Are you going to get her or do I have to?”  
Lex sighed and stood up, “I’ll go, but you’re coming with me. I don’t want her to hurt me, she won’t kill me in front of a witness.”  
Jaymes and Lex caught up to Amber quickly. Lex stood in front of her. She looked at him and tried to walk around him, but he blocked her. She looked at him and tried to push him out of the way, “Get out of my way, Lex. I have some unfinished business back at the mall.”  
Lex tried not to laugh, “At three in the morning?”  
Amber shrugged and tried to walk around him again, “I just remembered it now, and I have to go before I forget again.”  
“You can’t kill him. You can think it, but you can’t do it,” Lex said as he tried to lead her back to the house.  
Amber pushed his hand away, “He hit our daughter, Lex. This has gone on long enough. He needs to deal with what happened and move on. If he doesn’t Tai-San will never come home. I’m just going to talk to him.”  
Jaymes laughed, “Amber, I know you, you aren’t going to talk to him, you’re going to hurt him.”  
“I don’t want him to think what he did was acceptable!” Amber shouted.  
“I know, but we can’t go barging into the mall and beat him up,” Lex said.  
“Give me one good reason why I can’t hurt him,” Amber said.  
“I’ll give you three reasons: Martin, Aurora, and Raven. Don’t you think they’ve been through enough these past few months?” Jaymes said.  
Amber’s shoulders sagged and she leaned against Lex, “You’re right. But this has to stop. I’ll talk to Salene and Ryan in the morning and see what we should do. You know, Jaymes, I hate it when you’re right.”  
“I keep telling everyone I’m always right,” Jaymes laughed as they all walked back to the farm.  
When they reached the front door it flew open and Trudy and Alice walked out.   
“Where did you think you were going?” Trudy asked Amber.  
“I was going to give Bray a few bruises but I changed my mind. A wise man convinced me not to,” Amber said smiling at Jaymes.  
“Amber, you need to be sleeping. It’s not good for the baby to be running around all the time. We’re worried about you,” Alice said as she let them in the house.  
“I know, Alice. I’m going to talk to Ebony tomorrow and resign my position until after the baby is born and I feel like myself again. Thanks for worrying about me, it’s sweet,” Amber said as she and Lex headed to bed.  
“Of course I worry, we’re family,” Alice said as she closed and locked the door. She said goodnight to Trudy and Jaymes and went to bed.  
Trudy turned to Jaymes; “I want you to go get the children tomorrow.”  
“Do you want to come with me? We could spend some time by our favorite waterfall…” Jaymes whispered as he kissed her neck.  
“Jaymes, I’d love to, but Amber really needs me here. She needs to rest. You understand don’t you?” Trudy said.  
“Of course I do, darling. I’ll leave at dawn. I’m going to miss you,” Jaymes said.  
“I’m going to miss you too. Why don’t I give you a little going away present?” Trudy said as she led him back to their room.  
Jaymes smiled, “Oooh, I wonder what I’m going to get.”

The next morning, Lex, Trudy, and Amber went to talk to Ebony. They arrived at the hotel and rang the bell. One of the militia answered and announced their arrival.  
“Amber, Jaymes, Lex, what can we do for you today?” Ebony asked.  
“Ebony, we need to talk about Bray and my position as liaison,” Amber said sitting down.  
“What did he do this time?” Ebony said.  
“He hit Alex last night. He was drunk again. We have to replace him and we have to do it soon,” Amber said as Jay walked in.  
“We’ll have to hold a new election and we need to pick our candidate,” Ebony said.  
“What about Amber? She’s been doing Bray’s job for a while now, she’d be perfect and the city loves her,” Jay said.  
“Out of the question!” Trudy practically shouted.  
“Why not, Trud?” Jay asked.  
“Jay, she’s exhausted. She needs time to rest before the baby is born. And after she is going to have her hands full. We need to find someone else,” Trudy replied.  
“What about you, Ebony?” Lex said.  
“Not a good idea. Some of the city still blames me for losing track of the Guardian after he was released. Besides, I like my job as head of security,” Ebony said.  
“I think it should be Jay,” Amber said.  
“Yeah, that’s a great idea,” Trudy agreed.  
“Why me?” Jay asked.  
“Because you’re well-liked and we trust you. And your wife isn’t going to leave you,” Lex joked.  
“Some days I wouldn’t be so sure of that, Lex,” Ebony laughed.  
“So, will you do it? I want to get this done as soon as possible. Maybe if all the pressure is off of him Bray will stop drinking and concentrate on finding Tai-San,” Amber said shifting in her seat.  
“Are you okay? You look like you’re in pain,” Ebony said standing up.  
“It’s nothing. She’s just pressing on my bladder. I’ll be right back,” Amber said as she left the room.  
“Ebony, she won’t admit this to you but she needs to resign her position now. The stress is too much with all the problems she’s having with this pregnancy,” Trudy said when Amber was out of earshot.  
“Well, if all goes well she won’t have to be liaison anymore. Jay will be able to handle everything and she can rest. I can’t believe Bray hit Alex. He really needs to stop drinking,” Ebony said.  
“Talking about me again, Ebony?” Bray said from the door.  
“Hello, Lex, Trudy, how are the darling children?” Bray said seeing Lex and Trudy.  
Lex turned to Bray and punched him in the face. Bray stumbled backwards and hit the wall, “What the hell was that for?”  
“That my friend was a warning. Stay away from my kids. If you touch any of them ever again you’ll regret it,” Lex said as he left the hotel.  
Amber came back into the room and noticed Bray holding his jaw. She turned to Trudy and asked, “What did I miss?”  
“Oh, nothing much, just your husband hitting Bray and Bray falling down. I think we need to get you back home so you can rest. Ebony, keep us informed. Jay, we’ll see you soon,” Trudy said as she and Amber left to find Lex.  
Bray sat down, “Ebony, what did she mean ‘keep us informed’?”  
Jay calmly walked in front of Bray and spoke, “Bray, you’re fired.”  
Bray stared at Jay for a few minutes, “You can’t fire me!”  
“Yes, I can. And I just did. You’re going to tell the city you decided to resign,” Jay said calmly.  
Bray jumped up and slammed his fists onto Ebony’s desk, “I will not resign. This is all that woman’s doing isn’t it?”  
Ebony stood up to face Bray, “Your intimidation tactics don’t work with me. If you are referring to Amber, no she had nothing to do with us firing you. We are firing you because you have a drinking problem and it is affecting your work. And there’s the fact you hit Alexandra last night. You need to rest…”  
“I don’t need to rest! I need to lead this city! I’m the one who united it in the first place!” Bray shouted.  
“You have an interesting way of twisting history to suit your needs, Bray. If I remember correctly, Trudy united the city. Calm down so we can discuss this rationally,” Ebony said.  
“Rationally? Nothing is rational about you firing me. I’ve been doing this job successfully for almost fifteen years,” Bray stated.  
“That’s one reason we want you step down gracefully. You’ve been doing this way too long. We need to rewrite the law to put a limit on the position of city leader. And you haven’t been doing your job since Tai-San left, Amber has,” Jay told him.  
“I never want to hear that woman’s name again! Everything that happened is her fault!” Bray shouted.  
“Stop shouting at my wife! Why don’t you explain to me how Amber was responsible for what happened?” Jay asked.  
“She killed my child,” Bray said.  
“She had nothing to do with Star’s death and you know it! She was just too small to survive. It was a tragedy, but Amber didn’t kill her!” Ebony yelled.  
“If Amber hadn’t insisted that Tai-San go to those stupid tree huggers the baby would have lived,” Bray insisted.  
“You’re incredible, you know that? Amber didn’t make Tai-San go anywhere she didn’t want to go. Tai-San was scared after what happened with Raven’s birth and she wanted the healers to deliver her baby. They told you that even if the baby hadn’t been born early it never would have survived. She was sick…” Ebony said.  
“Lies. They gave her something and it made the baby come early,” Bray said.  
“Listen Bray because I’m not going to say this again. Star was sick…nothing could have saved her. The Gaians didn’t have anything to do with it. You are going to resign tomorrow and if you don’t I will publicly fire you. Do you understand?” Jay said angrily.  
Bray glared at him and Ebony before he answered, “Fine, but if you replace me with Amber, there will be hell to pay.”  
He stood up and stormed out of the room. Ebony sank back into her chair and sighed, “He’s getting worse everyday. I really miss the old Bray.”  
Jay nodded, “I know what you mean, but we did the right thing. The sooner he stops drinking, the sooner Tai-San will come back.”  
“Let’s just hope he stops,” Ebony said.

Bray left the hotel and started towards the mall. He was almost there when he stopped. “Who do they think they are? I don’t have to listen to them. I can stop drinking anytime I want. I don’t have a problem,” he thought to himself. He changed direction and headed towards the casino. 

Three hours later Bray was passed out at the bar. The bartender looked at him and shook his head, “You’ll never learn, will you Bray?”

Back at the farm, Alice was serving dinner. “Did you really hit him, Dad? I’m sorry I missed that,” L.J. said as he took some chicken.  
“L.J., fighting isn’t the answer,” Alice said trying not to smile. She was sorry she missed Lex hitting Bray, too.  
“But he had it coming, Alice. He hit Alex,” L.J. protested.  
“L.J., that’s enough. Eat your dinner,” Amber said glaring at Lex.  
“What did I do?” Lex asked innocently.  
“Did you punch him in the nose or the eye?” Ned asked.  
“Ned! If you and Lex want to discuss this do it after dinner, outside away from the children,” Alice said.  
Ned nodded and continued to eat his dinner.  
“Mommy, did you see Daddy hit Mr. Leader?” Shayne asked.  
Amber gave Lex another ‘see what you started look’ and turned to her son, “No, honey, mommy was in the bathroom. What did you and Dianne do today?”  
“Di let me feed the piggies and then we rode a horse around the farm,” Shayne said proudly.  
“Piggies!” Michael giggled and tried to run around the table. Tally caught him and put him back in his seat. “I’ll take you to see the piggies later, little man,” Tally promised him.  
After dinner, Amber went to lie down. Trudy and Alice followed her up to her room.  
“How are you feeling?” Trudy asked.  
“I’m fine. You guys don’t have to follow me all the time,” Amber said sitting on the bed.  
“Trudy told me you were in pain at Ebony’s. Are you sure you’re okay?” Alice asked.  
“I told you I had to go to the bathroom! I know you’re afraid for me especially after what happened to Tai-San, but I’m really feeling fine. I’m just tired from the constant traveling to the city,” Amber said.  
“Well, Ebony assured us you won’t have to do that much longer,” Trudy said.  
“What? You were talking about me when I was in the bathroom?” Amber asked surprised.  
“Amber, you had such a difficult labor with Shayne and that was five years ago. I just don’t want anything to happen to you,” Trudy said.  
Amber sighed, she knew they all cared about her and were just worried about the birth.   
She looked at Trudy and Alice and smiled, “I really love you guys.”  
Lex called up the stairs, “Amber! Salene is here!”  
Amber got up and went downstairs to find Salene sitting in the living room. When she saw Amber she got up and hugged her, “How are you doing?”  
Alice and Trudy laughed at her. Salene looked at them with a puzzled expression, “What’s so funny?”  
“If I have to hear that question one more time…” Amber laughed along with them.  
“I wanted to come to tell you how sorry Ryan and I are about last night,” Salene said as everyone sat down.  
“Sal, it’s not your fault,” Amber assured her.  
“Yes, it is. Ryan thought I was watching Bray and I thought he was watching Bray…” Salene said quietly.  
“Salene, we don’t blame you. Stop apologizing. Do you want some pie? Alice made some killer strawberry pie,” Lex said going into the kitchen.  
“He just wants another piece,” Alice laughed as everyone followed him into the kitchen.  
She served Salene and Lex a piece of pie and the others sat down at the table.  
“Jay fired Bray earlier today,” Salene informed them.  
“He did?” Amber asked pretending to be surprised.  
“Yeah, and he thinks you’re behind it. He came home drunk a few hours ago ranting about how you got him fired. Did you have anything to do with it?” Salene asked.  
Amber looked at Lex before answering, “We went to talk to Ebony this morning about Bray’s drinking and they decided it was time to replace him.”   
“It’s about time. I don’t know why he’s been leader so long,” Salene said.  
“He was doing a great job until Tai-San left,” Trudy said.  
“No, he stopped being a good leader when Star died. Tai-San left because he started drinking,” Alice reminded them.  
“Are you taking the job?” Salene asked.  
“What? Why would I take the job?” Amber asked.  
“Bray said…”  
Lex cut her off, “Jay is the candidate. I’m sure the election will be soon now that they fired him.”  
“I’d better be getting back. Ryan and Julian have been trying to sober Bray up and poor Martin has been watching the kids for me,” Salene said getting up.  
“How are the kids? Martin, Aurora, and Raven, I mean,” Amber asked as she walked Salene to the door.  
“Martin is the only one who understands about the drinking, but they all miss their mother. I wish she would come home. Have you heard from her?” Salene asked.  
“Not since the first time. Jaymes has been searching for her, but he has no idea where she is,” Amber said sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaymes arrived at the farm the same day the election would take place. Trudy rushed out to greet him and their children. Fire and the twins almost knocked her down when they hugged her. Fawn, Ghany, and Brady waited patiently while the little ones described everything they did on their trip. “And then daddy let us skin the fish, but Li was too afraid,” Duncan laughed.

“I wasn’t afraid, I just didn’t want to get my hands dirty,” Lianla argued.

Trudy laughed, “It’s so good to have you all back with me. I’ve missed you so much,”

Trudy hugged them tightly.

Fawn rolled her eyes, “Ma, it’s only been two months!”

“When you have children of your own you’ll understand, Fawn,” Trudy told her as they went inside. Trudy turned to Jaymes, “I’ve missed you most of all, my love.”

“I’ve missed you, too, darling wife,” Jaymes said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

“Yuck! Daddy, do you have to kiss mommy on the lips?” Duncan groaned.

“Brady, could you take the kids up to the guest room and get them settled?” Trudy asked.

“Sure. C’mon guys let's go upstairs,” Brady said as she and Ghany herded the children up the stairs.

“Jaymes, we have a few hours before the election and Alice took everyone on a picnic…so why don’t we celebrate Jay’s victory?” Trudy asked leading Jaymes back to their room.

“But he hasn’t won yet,” Jaymes pointed out.

“So, let’s practice for when he does,” Trudy said as she pushed him down on the bed.

“I may need a lot of practice,” Jaymes said as Trudy leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips.

“Definitely a lot of practice,” Jaymes whispered against her lips.

 

The election was a success. Bray resigned citing personal problems and Jay won by a landslide. Salene and Ryan threw a victory party in the mall. Everyone was in a great mood, everyone except Bray. He stayed in his room, drinking the little bottles of alcohol he was able to hide from Ryan. He couldn’t stand the laughter he heard coming from the café so he got up and slammed his door.

In the café, the party was in full swing. Martin stayed away from the others. He knew why his father wasn’t city leader anymore and he wasn’t mad, but it hurt that his father didn’t want to be part of the celebration. He also missed his mother. He understood why she left, what he didn’t understand was why she didn’t take him, Raven, and Aurora with her. He spotted Jaymes sitting in the corner talking to Amber and walked over to them.

“Jaymes, can I ask you a question?” He asked softly.

“What’s up, Martin?” Jaymes asked smiling.

“Have you found mommy yet?” Martin whispered.

Trudy came up behind Jaymes and put her hand on his shoulder, “Jaymes, I think it’s time we told them.”

Amber gave her a puzzled look, “Tell us what?”

Jaymes sighed, “We know what happened to Tai-San.”

“You found her? Where is she?” Martin asked.

“She’s been living with the Gaians,” Jaymes said preparing himself for the anger that was sure to follow.

“All this time she was living with you?” Amber asked standing up.

“Amber, calm down, it’s not good for the baby,” Trudy said trying not to draw attention to them.

“Don’t tell me to calm down! I’ve asked you both time and time again, if you knew where she was and you lied to me! And you lied to her children!” Amber shouted.

Jack turned off the music and everyone turned to see what was going on.

“You have to understand what she was going through. She lost her baby and then Bray decided that drinking was the way to get over it. She felt she needed to clear her head. I didn’t want to lie to you, that was her decision,” Trudy tried to explain.

“What about me? Why did she leave me?” Martin cried.

Trudy tried to hug him but he pulled away from her, “Tell me! Why did she leave me?”

“I don’t know, Martin. I tried to get her to come back, really I did,” Trudy told him.

“She hates us. She won’t ever come back,” Martin said as he ran out of the café.

Trudy started to follow him but Salene stopped her, “I’ll go.”

Trudy looked at the faces of her friends and she saw anger and confusion in their eyes. She slumped down into a chair and spoke, “I told her to at least let you all know she was okay, but she thought it would be better this way. I didn’t expect to be here this long, but with Amber’s baby almost due…Look I’m sorry we lied. Be mad at us, but try to understand why we did it.”

“If you want me to I’ll go tomorrow and drag her back here,” Jaymes offered.

Amber shook her head, “I don’t want to force her to come back. I’m sorry I yelled at you guys. I’m not mad I’m just confused. Why is she doing this to her children?”

“If she doesn’t want to be with Bray anymore she can move into the hotel,” Ebony offered.

“I don’t think she wants to leave Bray, I think she’s trying to make him stop drinking and come to terms with what happened,” Alice interjected.

“But this isn’t the way! She needs to come back and make him face it,” Ellie said.

“Easier said than done. Bray still blames everyone for Star’s death, Amber, the Gaian healers, even Tai-San. He won’t stop his self destructive behavior until he stops blaming people and starts accepting that it was just a tragedy,” Jaymes said calmly.

“And how do we make him do that?” Jack asked.

“You can’t make him. He has to want to stop. It took me almost five years to stop blaming myself for the deaths of Pride, Chloe, and Java. I think the person he blames most is himself. He probably feels responsible somehow,” Siva said.

Bray walked down the stairs and faced his friends.

“So, now you’re a shrink, Siva? How do you know how I feel? You blamed yourself for our friends’ deaths because you were responsible! You hesitated and they were killed. Tai-San should never have left the mall to have Star. Amber talked her into leaving and those stupid tree huggers killed my baby. I will never forgive them and I will never forgive you,” Bray said pointing at Amber.

“Bray, you’re drunk. You need to stop blaming people for things they didn’t do. What did you say to me when I blamed Dal and Tai-San for killing Zan? Oh, yeah, you told me ‘she died she wasn’t murdered’. Well, why don’t you take some of your own advice and get a grip,” Lex said as he put his arm around Amber.

“You all are a bunch of losers! You’ll regret siding with that…”

“Don’t say it, Bray. Why don’t you just go sleep it off,” Jaymes said walking towards him. Bray turned to leave and passed out. Ryan and Jaymes helped Bray to bed and then they went back to the café to talk to the others.

“He’s sleeping,” Ryan said as he sat down.

“Why is he so angry at Amber?” Brady asked.

“Because he thinks I convinced Tai-San to go to the Gaians. He thinks that if she stayed here she wouldn’t have had the baby early. What he doesn’t know is that Tai-San begged me to take her to the healers. She knew something was wrong,” Amber said.

“Why didn’t the healers just come here like they did for Shayne’s birth?” Julian asked.

“They offered to come. Tai-San wanted to go to them, she told me she knew the baby was going to die,” Jaymes said.

The others looked at him with shock. “How could she possibly have known that?” Alice asked.

“She saw it in a dream, a dream very much like her Eagle Mountain one. She knew Bray would never let her go if she told him that,” Trudy said.

“Tell them everything, Trud,” Jaymes prodded.

“There’s more?” Salene asked stunned.

“She’s pregnant again. The baby is due very soon. After she has the baby, she’s going to send for her children. She’s never coming back here. I didn’t tell Martin because I don’t want him to get excited yet,” Trudy said.

“What do you mean she’s never coming back? And who’s the father?” Ellie asked.

“Bray is the father and I can’t tell you why she’s never coming back. That’s between her and Bray. Look, I wish I had all the answers, but I don’t. I hate that I’m the one to give you all this bad news. I’m tired right now and all I want to do is go back to the farm. If you have any more questions for me you can visit me tomorrow and ask them,” Trudy said as she got up to leave. Brady and Ghany rounded up the sleeping children and followed their parents out of the mall. Alice, Ned, Lex, and Amber said goodbye and left with their children. Alexandra stopped her father as they were leaving, “Daddy?”

Lex turned to her,” Alex, you only call me daddy when you want something, what is it this time?”

“Can I stay here tonight? I haven’t spent any time with Jules since…well you know,” Alexandra asked with wide, sad eyes.

“Of course honey, anything for my little girl,” Lex said taking Shayne from Alexandra.

“Alex, you’re coming home. You can see Julian tomorrow at the farm. Lex, you are such a pushover!” Amber said as she handed Lex a sleeping Dianne. He handed her Shayne.

“Mom! But dad said I could stay!” Alexandra whined.

“Well, at least you inherited all of Zandra’s skills. She was very good at wrapping Lex around her little finger,” Amber laughed.

“That’s not funny. You are so overprotective sometimes!” Alexandra pouted.

“It’s only because I love you,” Amber said as she put her free arm around Alexandra.

Alexandra sighed, “I love you, too, mom.”

When they arrived back at the farm a visitor was waiting for them. Alice reached the person first. She was shocked to see who it was, “Tai-San?”

Trudy rushed forward and hugged Tai-San, “You’ve come home, but you shouldn’t have come all this way by yourself.”

“I didn’t come alone. Grey Owl and Hawk accompanied me. They left when they saw you coming over the hill. I have come for my children. I have stayed away too long,” Tai-San replied sadly. Alice ushered them all into the house. Once inside she asked Andy and Tally to take the kids up to bed. L.J. and Alexandra offered to help. The others went into the living room to talk. Jaymes spoke first, “Martin asked where you were again tonight. He was so distraught that we told him where you were.”

“They know? How much did you tell them?” Tai-San asked nervously.

“Only that you were living with us. Nothing else is their business,” Trudy assured her.

“Tai-San why did you lie to us?” Amber asked.

“I didn’t lie. I just bended the truth,” she said.

“That’s the same thing,” Amber replied.

“Amber, there are things you don’t know and could never understand about me. I chose to live with the Gaians because I thought it was the right thing to do. I know now that I should have taken my children with me. I have come back to right that wrong before it’s too late. This is not something I am looking forward to doing for it means that I will have to confront Bray,” Tai-San explained.

“You won’t have to do this alone. We will be there with you,” Trudy said.

“I thank you. I need to go to bed as I am very weary from my journey,” Tai-San said standing up.

Alice showed her to the last unoccupied room and helped her get ready for bed, “You are very brave.”

Tai-San shook her head, “I am a coward. If I were brave, I would not be running away. I can’t live with him anymore and that makes me sad. I know most of the tribe will never understand but I truly loved him. He shattered that love and nothing he will ever do will put it back together.”

“Tai-San, you don’t really mean that, do you? I mean what could he have possibly done? I know he has a drinking problem, but…”

Tai-San turned to face Alice, “If you knew what he did you wouldn’t be defending him. Please leave me to rest. Thank you for your hospitality.”

Alice watched Tai-San get into bed and turn out the lamp. She shook her head sadly and left the room. She went into the kitchen and fixed herself a cup of hot chocolate. Ned came into the kitchen and sat down beside her, “Hey, doll, why so sad?”

“Poor Tai-San, she’s running away from her home and she won’t tell me why. I want to help her. She’s a good kid and it kills me that she’s leaving.”

“Alice, she’s not a kid anymore. I know you want to but you can’t save everyone. Let’s get some rest because I think it’s going to be a crazy day tomorrow,” Ned said taking her hand. Alice stood up and let him lead her into their room. He was right; tomorrow was going to be crazy.

 

Morning came and Tai-San got ready to go to the mall to claim her children. Alice, Ned, Trudy, Jaymes, Lex, Alexandra, and Amber accompanied her. When they arrived, Salene greeted them, “Tai-San! You’re home!”

A very drunk Bray ran out of his room, “My love, you’ve come back to me!”

He stumbled down the stairs and hugged his wife. Tai-San pulled away from him and moved closer to Jaymes. Bray looked at her and tried to focus his drunken mind. Something was different about his wife. It took him a few minutes to realize she was pregnant.

“How did that happen?” he asked slurring his words.

“You know how it happened, Bray. I’ve come for the children,” Tai-San said.

Just then, Martin walked down the stairs. He ran to his mother and threw his arms around her, “Mommy!” He pulled back when he felt her protruding stomach. He looked at her confused, “Are you having another baby? Is that why you left us here?”

“Of course not, my sweet one. One day I will explain why I had to leave. Just know that I’m here now. Go get your sisters, I have something important to tell you,” Tai-San soothed.

Martin ran to get his sisters. While he was gone, Tai-San took the opportunity to tell Bray why she returned, “I’m taking the children.”

“You can’t take my children! I won’t let you!” Bray shouted moving towards her.

Lex and Jaymes blocked him. Tai-San spoke in a calm and even tone, “I am taking them. Do not try to stop me. I was wrong to leave them with you and I can’t stand the thought of being without them one more minute.”

“Mommy! Mommy!” Tai-San looked up and saw her children running towards her. She smiled as they all hugged her. She made the right decision; her children were where they belonged. Safe in her arms.

“You’ll be sorry! You’ll all be sorry!” Bray shouted as he left the mall.

Tai-San turned to her friends, “I am truly sorry for putting you in this awkward position. I am leaving the city for good. Thank you for watching out for my children while I was gone. I will never be able to repay your kindness.”

Salene rushed forward and hugged her, “Don’t go. Stay in the city, we miss you. Ebony offered you rooms in the hotel. Please reconsider.”

“Salene, if it were that easy I would never have left in the first place. Try to understand that I must do what’s best for my children and right now that would be getting as far away from Bray as we can. If there ever comes a time when it is safe for us to return, I will,” Tai-San replied.

Amber turned to Lex, “Why don’t you help Tai-San back to the farm? I’ll stay here with Julian and Alexandra to pack up the children’s things.”

“I don’t want to leave you here alone,” Lex said.

“She won’t be alone, we’ll be here,” Salene said referring to herself and Ryan.

“Okay, but I’ll be back in an hour,” Lex said kissing her goodbye.

Amber started up the stairs when Salene called out to her, “Amber, I have to run a few quick errands. I won’t be gone long.”

“Salene, it’s okay. I’ll be fine. Bray is probably at the casino getting drunker. He won’t be back for hours,” Amber said as she walked into Martin’s room.

 

Almost an hour had passed. Amber was almost done packing the children’s things. She was about to leave when she decided to check Bray’s room to make sure she didn’t miss anything. She was so absorbed in looking around the room that she didn’t hear Bray enter. “What are you doing in here?”

“I'm just packing some of Raven’s things. I was just leaving,” Amber said calmly. She wasn’t calm though; her heart was racing with fear.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Bray sneered.

“I’m sorry she’s gone, really I am,” Amber said trying to leave the room. Bray stepped in front of her, “Not half as sorry as you’re going to be.”

Every time Amber tried to leave, he blocked her. She tried to push him aside, “Bray, let me out!”

“No,” he said as he grabbed her wrists and slammed her against the wall. His face was inches away from hers and she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

“You think you’re so smart, don’t you? First, you get me fired and then you help my wife take my kids away. You are such a bitch!”

Amber struggled to free herself from his grasp but even drunk he was stronger.

“Let me go! You need some serious help! I never did anything to you. You caused all your own problems. Bray, let me go before Lex kills you,” Amber whimpered.

“Yell for your loving husband, he won’t hear you. He’s not here, none of them are,” Bray said calmly.

“Please, Bray, you’re hurting me!” Amber cried.

“Why did you leave me for him? What does he have that I don’t? Is it the dangerous reputation? I can be dangerous too…”

“Have you completely lost it? We broke up over fifteen years ago!” Amber cried.

“I loved you,” Bray hissed as he kissed her neck. Amber flinched at his touch.

“Stop it! Stop it!” Amber whimpered.

“Don’t fight me Amber. You owe me for all the pain you caused,” Bray said pressing her against the wall.

“I don’t owe you anything! What we had was over a long time ago. Let me go before you do something you’re going to regret,” Amber said weakly. Something wasn’t right. She suddenly felt sick.

Bray snickered, “We were together for almost a year and you kept telling me you weren’t ready to be with me, but as soon as you left me for Lex you jumped right into bed with him! I have no regrets; I just want what you owe me. You stole my happiness and now I’m going to take some back!” Bray tried to kiss her again, this time she spit in his face. He let go of her arm and slapped her. Amber started to cry.

Alexandra and Julian heard her crying and went to see what was wrong. Julian saw them first. He ran into the room and tried to pull Bray away from Amber. Alexandra ran back to the stairs and started screaming, “DADDY! JAYMES!”

The terror in her voice echoed through the mall. Her screams brought the whole tribe. Lex reached her first. Alexandra was sobbing so hard that the only words Lex was able to understand were ‘mommy’ and ‘Bray’. He took the rest of the stairs two at a time and ran to Bray’s room. He could hear his wife’s screams through the door. He pulled the door open. He wasn’t prepared for what he saw. Bray had Amber pinned up against the wall and Julian was trying to pry his hands from around her wrists.

Lex pushed Julian out of the way and ripped Bray away from his wife. The moment Bray released her she slid to the floor and began to sob. Lex tackled Bray and began pounding on his face. He kept hitting him even after Bray stopped moving. Jaymes and Ryan had to pull him off Bray.

Dal rushed passed everyone and knelt down next to Amber. He looked into her eyes and knew something was wrong.

Amber’s voice was filled with panic when she spoke, “The baby is coming.”

Dal looked down and saw that her water had broken and her legs were covered in blood.

Jack checked Bray for a pulse, “He’s alive.”

Lex struggled against Jaymes and Ryan, “Let me go!”

“Are you going to kill him?” Jaymes asked.

“I want to go to Amber!” Lex demanded.

They let him go and he dropped to his knees next to his wife. He took her into his arms and stroked her hair, “It’s going to be okay, babe. I promise.”

Amber smiled through her tears, “How…many…times…do…I…have…to…tell…you…not…to…call…me…babe?”

Jaymes turned to Jack, “Go get Ebony, and tell her to bring Jay.”

He then turned to the rest of the Mall Rats, “Remember when Siva said we can’t make him stop drinking? Well, we can and we will. If Ebony agrees, I’m taking him to the healers and they will force him to stop. When they’re through with him he will never drink again.”

Dal looked at Jaymes, “Have the healers left with Tai-San?”

Jaymes finally noticed that Amber was covered in blood, “Yes, they left as soon as we brought her to the farm. What’s wrong? Why is Amber bleeding? Did Bray do this?”

“She’s having the baby early. I don’t know if he did anything to her to cause this, but it’s not good,” Dal said frowning.

Jay and Ebony raced into the room and surveyed the situation. Ebony turned to Jack, “Tell the militia to come up.” She turned to Salene, “What happened?”

Julian answered for his mother; “Bray was attacking Amber when Alex and I got here. I tried to stop him, but I couldn’t get him to let go of her. Lex pulled him off.”

Ebony walked over to Amber and saw she was bleeding all over the floor, “Jay, we need to get her to the hospital.”

“No hospital,” Amber whispered.

Trudy knelt down beside Amber, “Amber, we need to get you comfortable. The healers have gone, but I’m here. Dal and I will help you, just like with L.J. You’ll be fine.”

Amber nodded and smiled at Jay, “Bet you never thought you’d see the day I agreed to go to the hospital.”

Jay smiled at her, “Well, there’s a first time for everything.”

Lex helped Amber to her feet and then he picked her up. They were leaving the room when Bray started to stir. He rubbed his head and stood up. He looked around and noticed everyone staring at him. He moved towards Lex and Amber. Jay turned around and pointed his laser at him, “Don’t move, Bray. In a few minutes the militia will be here to arrest you.”

Bray started to move again, but realized that Jay would probably enjoy zapping him.

Jay waited with Ebony until the militia arrived, then they went to the hospital to check on Amber. They rushed into the small hospital and found her in one of the rooms surrounded by Lex, Dal, Trudy, Salene, and Jaymes. Ebony walked over to her, “You always have to be the center of attention, don’t you?”

Amber smiled weakly, “No, that’s your job.”

“Okay, everybody out. Trudy and I know what to do. We’ll call you if we need you,” Dal said pushing the others out. Lex refused to leave. He sat down next Amber and stroked her hair, “You’re going to be okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dal and Trudy got her ready to deliver her baby. She had lost a lot of blood and was very weak. The contractions weren’t close enough together and Dal was worried they were going to lose the baby and possibly Amber, too.

Amber looked at Trudy, “I need to sleep. I’m just going to close my eyes…”

Trudy started to shake her, “Amber, wake up. Amber, Amber…”

Amber opened her eyes to find someone shaking her, “Zandra? But you’re dead…does this mean I’m…”

Zandra shook her head, “You’re not dead, but if you don’t start fighting you will be.”

“I’m so tired, Zan. I want to rest,” Amber said trying to close her eyes again.

“Amber! Wake up!” Zandra shouted.

“I can’t do this anymore…” Amber whispered.

“Do you remember the day you told Lex you were pregnant with L.J.?” Zandra asked.

Amber nodded.

“You told him I wouldn’t let you die. Well, you’re right I won’t. But you have to help me. You have to fight,” Zandra said.

“You let Star die,” Amber said changing the subject.

“That was out of my hands. Star wasn’t even supposed to be conceived. Tai-San was supposed to have another boy, but that’s not the issue here. Look, Amber, I don’t have much time. You and Lex play important roles in the future of the city, so do your children. But if you give up now, Lex may never recover and your children will grow up without you. Is that what you want?” Zandra asked looking over her shoulder.

“Amber,” another voice called out.

Amber opened her eyes and sat straight up in the bed, “Mom?”

“Yes, darling, it’s mom,” she said walking over to the side of the bed next to Zandra. Amber noticed another woman in the room. She was beautiful. She was about her mother’s age with long raven colored hair and gorgeous green eyes. She started to ask her mother who she was but her mother put her fingers to her lips, “SSh, we don’t have much time. You have to listen to us; it’s not your time. You have too much left to do. You need to go back to your family and your unborn daughter. Your little butterfly…”

“But mom, I want to be with you and daddy.” Amber protested.

Zandra shook her head, “It’s not your time.”

The beautiful woman walked closer to Amber and spoke, “Amber, we will all be here when it is finally your time. You need to go back. Please tell him I love him and I am proud of the man he’s become.”

The three women backed away from Amber. They each spoke one last time.

“I love you, Amber,” her mother said.

“Thank you for loving my daughter,” Zandra said.

“It’s not your time. It’s not your time,” The beautiful woman repeated as they all began to fade away. Amber slowly opened her eyes and saw her friends’ terrified faces.

“What’s wrong?” She asked puzzled.

Dal’s voice shook when he answered, “I couldn’t find a pulse. We thought you were…”

Amber started to explain when she felt a very sharp pain go through her stomach. She turned to Trudy, “I think she wants out.”

Amber’s contractions were finally close enough together for her to start pushing. Her daughter was born an hour later. Trudy and Dal washed her off and handed her to Amber.

Lex kissed his wife and new daughter and wiped the tears from his eyes, “Don’t ever scare me like that again.”

“I won’t, I promise,” Amber said as she looked down at her beautiful baby.

“What’s her name going to be?” Trudy asked.

Amber answered without hesitation, “Butterfly.”

Dal looked at her with questioning eyes, “Butterfly? Why?”

Amber took a deep breath and told them about her dream. When she was finished, she noticed that Lex was crying.

Amber took his hand, “Lex, I think that woman was…”

“My mother. That woman was my mother,” he whispered.

“Amber, I don’t think that was a dream. I think you were in heaven and it just wasn’t your time,” Trudy said quietly.

Dal went outside to tell everyone the good news. The small room was soon crowded with the whole tribe, all of them talking at once. Amber noticed that Tai-San was standing by the door. She called out to her, “Tai-San, please come in.”

Slowly Tai-San made her way to Amber’s bedside, “Are you okay now?”

“I thought you had gone,” Amber replied.

“I felt something was wrong and I came back. The children are at the farm with Ned,” Tai-San told her.

“I had a very vivid dream. I want to tell you about it,” Amber said.

Tai-San nodded for her to continue. Amber took a deep breath and told Tai-San what Zandra had told her about Star. She waited for Tai-San to show some reaction.

Tai-San smiled, “I know about that, Amber. I had a similar dream before I reached the Gaian healers. I know that Star is in a better place, but it still hurt to have her ripped from me so violently. I also know the child I am carrying right now is a boy and he is destined for something special.”

“Are you still going to leave?” Amber asked.

Tai-San shook her head, “The healers are coming for Bray in the morning, and so I’m going to go back to the mall. I am sorry for what he did to you because I know I am responsible. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.”

“You had nothing to do with what he did to me. He was drunk. He has a problem that I hope the healers will fix. Tai-San, we resolved our problems a long time ago. I don’t blame you,” Amber said.

“But in a way it is my fault. I should have told all of you why I left so you could be on your guard. If I had any idea he would do this I would have told you, I swear!” Tai-San cried.

“What are you saying, Tai-San?” Salene asked confused.

“I left because Bray…” Tai-San tried to speak but her sobs made it impossible.

Trudy rushed over to Tai-San and put her arms around her, “You don’t have to do this.”

“I have to. They have to understand why I left,” Tai-San protested.

Trudy just nodded. She hoped everyone would understand.

“I left because he hurt me. The night before I left, Bray came to me and begged me to be with him. He was drunk and saying cruel things about our dead daughter. Blaming me for her death, saying I didn’t care that she was dead.I pushed him away and got up to leave. He became angry and held me down. He covered my mouth to prevent my screams and he forced me. I know you all hate me and I don’t blame you. I told Alice I was a coward and now more than ever I know it’s true,” Tai-San looked around the room at all her friends. She expected to see anger and hatred, but instead she saw sympathy and compassion. No one spoke for a few minutes. Everyone just stared at Tai-San.

Ebony broke the silence, “This changes everything. He’s not going to the Gaians, he’s going to the mines.”

Tai-San spun around to face Ebony, “NO! He needs their help, not years and years in the mines.”

“Why are you defending him after all he’s done?” Ebony asked.

“My children need a father. I know he’s done so many horrible things, but…”

“No buts. At the mall you said you were taking the children and leaving. Nothing has changed. What he’s done is unforgivable and he should be held responsible. Amber and the baby could have died. Do you want that to happen to someone else?” Salene said.

“I don’t want him to be sent away! I want him to get better!” Tai-San cried.

“You still love him, don’t you?” Amber asked quietly.

Tears streamed down Tai-San’s face as she nodded. Amber looked at Ebony and shook her head, “Let him go to the Gaians.”

Jay looked at her shocked, “Are you sure? Lex?”

“I want to throw him in the mines and never let him out,” Lex said viscously.

“Lex!” Trudy said.

“That’s what I want, but I won’t protest if he goes to the healers,” Lex sighed.

“I think you’re all insane, but if that’s what you want I’ll agree,” Ebony said.

“Okay, everybody out. Amber needs her rest,” Dal said ushering them out.

Dal stopped at the door, “I’ll be back in a few minutes to check on the baby. I’m so glad you’re okay, Amber. You gave us all quite a scare.”

“Thank you for saving us, Dal,” Amber said seriously.

Dal shook his head, “I didn’t save you. Zandra did,” he smiled and closed the door.

“I’m very proud of you, Lex,” Amber said.

“Why? What did I do?” Lex said taking his daughter from Amber.

“I know how hard it was for you to agree with Tai-San. I know you really wanted him to be locked up forever,” Amber said smiling.

“Amber, the only thing I want is to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you and my little Butterfly,” Lex said kissing his daughter.

 

Amber hated being in the hospital; she wanted to take Butterfly home. Dal and the other doctors wanted to keep an eye on the baby because she was so small. Dal told Amber she could go home, but she refused to leave without her baby. The healers came to take Bray two days after Butterfly was born. Before they left, they stopped to make sure Amber was okay.

“We would like to see the baby,” Jaguar asked Dal.

Dal nodded and brought him into Amber’s room. Amber smiled when she saw Jaguar.

“What a pleasant surprise! I thought you and Great Elk were taking Bray back to your camp today,” she said.

“I came to see the little one before we made our journey. I want to make sure she is well,” Jaguar said picking her up.

“She’s a little smaller than I expected but…” Amber began to explain what had happened to her but Jaguar stopped her.

“I know why she is small. Do not worry she is strong just like her parents. She has been blessed by the spirits of those who lived before,” he said handing Amber her daughter.

“I know. I spoke with them,” Amber said smiling at her daughter.

“You and your child are destined for something special. She is a gift, treasure her,” Jaguar said as he said goodbye.

“Please visit again soon,” Amber said.

Jaguar nodded and left the room. He and Great Elk began the long journey home with a very uncooperative Bray.

Bray tried to escape every chance he got, but the Gaians were smarter than he was. They anticipated his actions and thwarted his attempts at every turn.

“Nothing you stupid nature boys will do can stop me from drinking. As soon as you let me go I’ll start right back up again,” Bray said.

“You may think that way now, but in time you will change your mind,” Great Elk said.

“You think you’re better than me, don’t you.” Bray asked when they stopped for dinner.

“No one person is better than another. We are all part of nature, all living together, all dying together. In time you will come to understand,” Jaguar explained.

“You talk in riddles to confuse me,” Bray complained.

“We do not wish to confuse you, but to bring you out of the darkness in which you have imprisoned yourself,” Great Elk insisted.

“You’re full of crap! You’re only doing this because Jaymes told you to,” Bray said.

“You would have been sent to the mines had we not agreed to take you. I would think you would be thankful,” Great Elk stated.

“Thankful? Why would I thank the people responsible for my daughter’s death?” Bray asked.

“One of the things you must do in order to be free of your demons is accept your daughter’s death. She is in a better place now. She feels none of the pain she felt on earth. She is at peace,” Jaguar assured him.

Bray just glared at them and ate his dinner. If they thought they could cure him with their wisdom, they were sadly mistaken.

 

Back at the security headquarters, Ebony and Jay were having a heated discussion.

“We have to let him out. He was sentenced for ten years,” Jay said.

“We only said ten years because that’s what we sentenced the Guardian. Can’t we just keep him longer? It’s not like he can go anywhere in his condition,” Ebony argued.

“Ebony, we made the city what it is by being honest. We told him ten years in prison and we need to honor that. What harm can he do? No one is loyal to him anymore,” Jay said.

“My friends and my sister died because of him. I don’t know what the others will do to him if we release him. It’s for his own good really,” Ebony said.

“I know it still hurts to have lost people you loved, but we have to move on. If we don’t we could end up like Bray, living in the past and hating everyone. I know you don’t want that,” Jay said pulling his wife close to him.

“Where will he go? He can’t get far in his condition. Are we expected to take care of him?” Ebony asked.

“He really has changed, Ebs. Maybe we could keep him around,” Jay suggested.

“Are you serious? Him work for us?” Ebony asked pulling away from Jay.

“He is still a very intelligent man. He could help us make the city better,” Jay told her.

“Like he did before? If we give him access to the computers, we’ll all be slaves again. I can’t let that happen. If you really want to release him fine, but he isn’t working for us!” Ebony insisted.

Jay sighed, “Okay, you win. But if he needs a place to stay…”

Ebony threw up her hands in defeat, “If he needs a place to stay he can stay here. At least then, I could keep an eye on him. I wouldn’t want another Guardian fiasco.”

Jay pulled her into an embrace, “You are the best.”

Ebony laughed and punched him in the arm, “Go tell him he is free to go.”

Jay walked the long corridor to the prison wing. He motioned the guards to open the door. He stepped inside and looked around. He found the prisoner looking out the window. “You’re free to go,” he said as he walked towards the window.

The prisoner turned in his wheelchair to face Jay, “And just where do you suggest I go, Jay?”

“Ram, go anywhere you want. Your sentence is over,” Jay replied.

“No, Jay, my sentence will never be over,” Ram said pointing to his legs.

“Do you want to stay here?” Jay asked.

“Here? With you and Ebony?” Ram asked surprised.

“It was only a suggestion. You’re free to live wherever you want,” Jay said turning to leave.

Ram wheeled over to him, “Wait! I have nowhere to go.”

Jay turned back to him, “You can stay, but there will be rules. The biggest one is absolutely no computer. If you go near a computer we will put you on a boat and let you drift out to sea.”

Ram nodded, “Where will I live? I don’t ever want to see this room again.”

“I’ll have to talk to Ebony. For now why don’t you go get some fresh air and take a look around the city. A lot has changed since we took over,” Jay said as Ram wheeled out of the room. Jay followed Ram to the exit and then went back to see Ebony.

As Ram wheeled around the city, he noticed some of the changes Jay was talking about. No one gave him a second glance, most of them probably didn’t even know who he was. After a few hours, Ram was bored with the city and headed back to the hotel. Ebony greeted him as he was wheeling inside.

“Ram, you’ve returned,” Ebony said.

“Ebony, I would like thank you for letting me live here. I will not be any problem,” Ram assured her.

“I know you won’t be a problem, because the first thing you do wrong, you’re out of here. Jay has a weak spot for strays and as far as I’m concerned that’s all you are…a stray. Now if you’ll excuse me I have people to see,” Ebony said as she walked passed Ram and into the street.

Ram watched her go and smiled, “Still the same old Ebony.”

 

Ebony walked into the hospital to find Amber and Lex leaving. They stopped when they saw her. Ebony smiled, “They’re finally letting you out of here?”

“Butterfly gained two pounds and her breathing is healthy, so Dal let me out,” Amber laughed.

“Speaking of letting out…Jay let Ram out today,” Ebony said as she walked them out.

Neither Amber nor Lex spoke. Ebony looked at them, “Did you guys hear what I said?”

“We knew this day would come. We couldn’t keep him locked up forever,” Amber said.

“Where did he go? I mean it’s not like Siva is going to take him back,” Lex joked.

“He’s…uh…living with us,” Ebony mumbled.

Amber stopped walking and turned to face Ebony, “Did you just say he’s living with you?”

“Yes, I did. Jay convinced me that he wouldn’t cause any trouble. I know it isn’t the ideal situation but at least we can keep an eye on him,” Ebony said.

“I don’t like it, but I trust your judgment,” Amber said.

“He won’t hurt us again, he doesn’t have the power anymore. We do,” Ebony said.

“If he tries anything, Ebony, I’ll kill him myself,” Lex threatened.

“He won’t do anything, he’s not that stupid,” Ebony assured them.

“On a lighter note, do you guys want to come to the farm for dinner? Alice is making her strawberry pie,” Amber said.

“I’ll ask Jay, but I think it’ll be fine,” Ebony said as they left the city.

 

At the mall, Tai-San was trying to explain why she left to Martin. She didn’t want to tell him everything, “I wanted to take you with me, but I didn’t have time.”

“You could have sent for us,” Martin argued.

“Martin, I needed time to figure things out,” Tai-San said.

“You left us here with dad even though his drinking was out of control,” Martin said.

“Try to understand that I felt I had no choice. When you’re older you’ll understand,” Tai-San said.

“Understand what? Why aren’t you telling me everything?” Martin asked.

“There is nothing more to tell,” Tai-San lied.

Martin stood up and started to walk away. He reached the door and turned back to his mother, “I know what he did. I saw him. You knew what he could do and you still left us with him.”

Tai-San tried to speak, but her son was gone. She sunk deeper into the chair and cried.

 

Martin felt a little guilty for running out on his mother, but he didn’t go back to apologize to her. Instead, he headed out into the city. He needed air and he needed to clear his head. Why hadn’t his mother thought to take them when she left? Did she think they would be safe because Salene and Ryan were around? Martin found himself at the beach; he didn’t realize he had walked so far. He sat down in the sand and looked out over the ocean. This is where his Uncle Martin was laid to rest, buried at sea really. His father often told him the story of his uncle, he wasn’t sure if it was to frighten him or make him understand how hard life had been right after the virus. He sat looking at the ocean for a long time; finally, he got up and headed back to the city. On his way back, he stopped at the casino. Once inside he looked for a place away from everyone else to sit and think. He had just sat down when a stranger came up beside him.

“You’re Bray’s boy aren’t you?” he asked.

“Why? Did he do something to you, too?” Martin asked narrowing his eyes at the stranger.

“No, I was just wondering. You look lonely, mind if I join you?” he asked.

“It’s a free country, or so my wonderful father is so fond of saying, so why not?” Martin said motioning the stranger to join him.

“Why so angry?” he asked.

“Why so many questions?” Martin fired back.

“Just curious, that’s all. Why don’t you tell me what is bothering you. Maybe I can help,” the stranger asked.

“Can you make my father stop drinking and my mother stop lying to me?” Martin asked angrily.

The stranger shook his head, “I can’t do that for you, but I can help you deal with it. I can offer you support and guidance to get you through your pain.”

“Why would you do that? You don’t even know me!” Martin said as he stood up to leave.

“I know more about you than you think. Did you know you were named after a powerful leader?”

Martin looked at the stranger closely, “I was named after a crazy person.”

The stranger smiled, “Lies told to keep you from the truth. Martin had dreams for this city but he wasn’t able to carry them out.”

Martin sat back down, “He wasn’t evil or crazy?”

The stranger shook his head, “No, he was a good person. He was just misunderstood.”

Martin looked at his watch and knew they would be worried about him. Part of him wanted to stay and listen to this stranger, but he knew he should leave.

“I have to go. I’ll be missed if I don’t get back by dinner,” Martin said as he got up again.

“Meet me here tomorrow and we can finish our conversation,” The stranger said as Martin left.

 

Back at the hotel, Ebony was pacing in her office, “Jay, you told me he would be no trouble!”

“He won’t be,” Jay answered.

“Then where is he? He’s been gone for hours! I know he’s got something up his sleeve,” Ebony said. Just then one of the militia knocked on her door, “We found him.”

“Where is he?” Ebony asked.

“He is on his way back from the casino. Would you like us to detain him?”

Ebony sighed, “No, that won’t be necessary.”

Jay walked over and hugged his wife, “See, I told you he wasn’t causing trouble. He was just having a little fun after all his time in prison.”

Ebony reached up and brushed Jay’s hair out of his eyes, “I guess you’re right, what harm can he do going to the casino?”

 

“Martin, where were you? Your mother is worried sick,” Salene said when Martin walked in the mall.

Martin tried to walk passed Salene but she blocked his path, “I asked you a question.”

“I was out,” Martin replied.

“That is not an answer. I want to know where you went,” Salene said.

“Fine, I was at the beach. Can I go to dinner now?” Martin asked.

“Martin, we know it must be hard for you since your father left, but that’s no reason to stay out all day,” Salene said walking to the café with him.

He spun around to face her, “What do you know? Where was all the concern when I needed it?Why can’t you just leave me alone?”

Salene stared at Martin for a long time before answering, “Did I do something to upset you? When did you need me?”

“Just forget it Salene. I’m hungry, I just want to eat dinner,” Martin said grabbing a plate.

Salene stepped aside and let him get his dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

At the farm, Trudy and Jaymes were reading the letter the Gaians sent about Bray.

“What does it say?” Lex asked walking up behind Trudy.

Trudy handed him the letter, “Read it, it’s actually good news.”

Lex handed it back, “Why don’t you read it to all of us.”

Trudy’s cheeks turned bright pink, “Oh, Lex I’m sorry. I forgot you…well you know.”

Amber walked into the kitchen with Butterfly just in time to hear Trudy apologizing to Lex.

“Trudy, he’s just being lazy. He can read. Alice taught him years ago when the kids were begging him to read them bedtime stories,” Amber said glaring at her husband.

Trudy slapped Lex’s shoulder playfully, “And you let me feel guilty.”

Lex smiled, “Sorry. Well, what does the letter say anyway?”

Jaymes took the letter from Trudy and read it to them.

“Friends,

We are pleased at the progress Bray is making. He hasn’t had a drink in five days. Of course, that is not by choice but by force. He has started to talk to us without his usual hatred. Please tell Tai-San he is well. We will contact you again soon.

Jaguar”

“Well, I guess that’s a start. Maybe things will get back to normal soon,” Amber said.

 

The next morning, Ram left the hotel without being seen and made his way across the city to the casino. He wheeled inside and smiled when he saw someone waiting for him.

“You came,” he said.

“How could I not? You were extremely persuasive yesterday.”

“We have a lot to talk about today. Why don’t we find a table in the corner so we won’t be disturbed? ”Ram suggested.

 

Tai-San walked around the mall looking for Martin. He had been gone since early morning and she was getting worried. This would be the second day he left the mall without telling anyone where he was going. When she had tried to talk to him after dinner he turned away from her. It was killing her that he wouldn’t talk about what he saw the night she left. It was a heavy burden for a thirteen year old to carry. She was just about to go into his room when Aurora ran up to her, “Mommy! Can we go to the farm today?

Devon said that Alice is going to teach us all how to make pie today! Can we? Please?”

Tai-San laughed, “Okay, we’ll go. Go help your sister get ready.”

Aurora smiled and ran to find Raven. Tai-San watched her go; she was such a happy child. Where had she gone wrong with Martin? He would never understand how hard it had been to leave them behind. She thought she was saving them by leaving them. If she left, Bray would have to take care of them and she thought he would stop drinking. She never dreamed he would get worse. The man she loved wasn’t the man he had become. She was brought out of her reverie by her daughters’ squeals of delight. She looked over the railing and laughed, Ryan was trying to give them all a piggyback ride: Devon, Sapphire, Aurora, and Raven.

 

Martin shifted uncomfortably in his seat, “But didn’t Zoot hurt a lot of people? My Aunt Trudy said he was cruel to her.”

“Your Aunt Trudy is a liar. She couldn’t handle the power Zoot tried to give her so she ran away to be with your father.”

“But my father said the same things about Zoot. How can they both be lying?” Martin asked confused.

“Your father was always the one in control before the virus. After the virus, Zoot had the power so Bray became jealous and told lies to make himself the hero.”

“My father wouldn’t lie to me about something so important. You’re the one who’s lying,” Martin said pushing his chair back.

“I am lying? I think you have it all wrong. Your parents are the ones lying. They don’t care about you.”

“Yes they do! My parents love me!” Martin yelled, drawing stares from the people around him.

“Didn’t your father start drinking because he lost a child?”

“Yes, but he was sad. We all were,” Martin defended.

“But his grief was stronger than yours and he turned his back on you, didn’t he?”

“He…he… had just lost my sister…and…” Martin couldn’t think of anything to say.

“But he has three healthy children, doesn’t he? Why mourn a dead child when three others need you? And your mother did the same, she turned her back on her children.”

“My mother didn’t do that! She loves me!” Martin said.

“Didn’t she leave you in the hands of your drunken father? Is that how she shows she cares?”

Martin stared at his companion for a long time before speaking, “You’re wrong…”

“Am I? I think you want to believe they love you, but deep inside you know I’m right. They don’t love you, but Zoot loves you. Zoot can make you feel better. Zoot can take away all your fears.”

“Zoot can do all that? But he’s dead, how can he do anything for me?” Martin asked.

“Zoot is all powerful. If we pray to Zoot he will save us.”

Martin leaned closer to his companion, “Tell me more about Zoot. I want to learn…”

 

Amber stood looking down at her newborn daughter, “Sleep, my sweet Butterfly.”

Lex walked up behind her and puts his arms around her waist, “She is beautiful, isn’t she?”

Amber sighed and leaned into him, “Yes, she definitely is beautiful.”

Lex kissed her neck, “Why so sad?”

“I keep wondering what Zan meant when she said we would play an important part in the future of the city. And the healers said Butterfly was destined for something special. I’m just worried that something bad is going to happen,” Amber said as she turned to face her husband.

He kissed her lightly on the lips before calming her fears, “Nothing is going to happen. The city is fine; maybe one of our darling children will be city leader some day. As for the healers, well, who knows how they interpret the dreams they get. I’m sure it’s nothing to be worried about.”

Amber smiled, “You’re right, I’ll stop worrying.”

 

“Mommy! Shayne keeps taking my toys!” Fire yelled running into the kitchen.

Trudy smiled and picked up her daughter, “Honey, remember how we talked about sharing?”

Fire nodded and Trudy continued, “Well, this is one of those times. Besides Shayne is still little. He doesn’t realize they are your toys. Now go back and play. We’ll be done with the pies soon.”

Fire kissed her mother and went running back into the living room. She turned to Alice and the girls, “Okay, I think it’s time to put in the strawberries.”

“Can I do it?” Aurora asked.

“No, I want to!” Sapphire whined.

Alice laughed, “Girls, you each have your own pie.”

She handed each girl a cup full of strawberries and showed them how to spread them out evenly, “Now we have to add the sugar and the leftover juice from when we crushed the strawberries.”

She watched as all the girls did what she said. Salene helped Sapphire and Raven while Trudy helped Jackie. Jackie pouted, “Why doesn’t Tammy need help?”

Tamara stuck her tongue out at her little sister, “’Cause I’m bigger.”

“Tammy, you know better,” Tally scolded.

“Well, I am,” Tamara said.

“Then act like it. And Jackie everybody needs help sometimes. I didn’t always know how to make pies,” Alice said.

“Really? Who taught you?” Sapphire asked.

“My mother did,” Alice answered.

Lianla and Dianne walked into the kitchen and looked around at all the pies. Dianne leaned over and whispered into Lianla’s ear and she burst out laughing. Trudy looked over at them, “Girls, it isn’t polite to whisper. What’s so funny?”

“Dianne said that if you don’t keep an eye on the pies, Lex might eat them all,” Lianla laughed.

“Li-Li! You weren’t supposed to say that out loud!” Dianne said, blushing.

Alice looked at Trudy and she burst out laughing, “Knowing your father like we do, I wouldn’t put it passed him to try to eat all six pies.”

“How come Di and Li-Li aren’t learning how to make pies?” Devon asked.

“Because we learned years ago,” Lianla answered.

“Yeah, and Alice is the best teacher!” Dianne said as she pulled Lianla outside.

Alice turned back to the girls, “Okay, now it’s time to put on the top crust and after we do that all that is left is to put them in the oven.”

“This is really fun. Can we do it again, Alice?” Devon asked.

“Anytime you want, sweetie,” Alice said smiling.

 

Ram was entering the hotel when Jay stopped him, “Ram, where have you been all day?”

“I…I…uh, I was at the casino,” Ram stammered.

“Again? Isn’t that where you went yesterday? I thought you hated places like that, you know, crowded and full of germs,” Jay said following Ram to his room.

“Things have changed since we met Jay. I’m no longer afraid of the things I once was. Don’t worry about me so much,” Ram said trying to close the door.

Jay held the door open, “Ram, if you’re planning something I think I’d better warn you that Ebony will find out.”

“I-I wouldn’t do anything to upset Ebony. I’m not planning anything. I just don’t like being cooped up in this hotel, ten years in one of these rooms was plenty,” Ram said.

Jay let the door go and watched as Ram closed it. He guessed he would just have to trust Ram for now, but God help him if he was lying. They all worked too hard to maintain the peace in the city, he wasn’t going to let anyone destroy that, especially not Ram.

 

Back at the mall, Martin crept silently inside for fear that his mother would ask him where he had been. He made it safely back to his room without being seen. He closed the door and pushed the dresser in front of it to keep everyone out. He walked over to the mirror that hung on his wall and pulled out the hat his companion had given him. He placed it on his head and stared at his reflection for a long time. Uncertainly, he raised his arms above his head and crossed them at his wrists, softly he spoke, “Power and Chaos.”

 

At the farm, everyone had gone back to the city and the house was quiet again. Well, as quiet as it could get with twenty people in it. Brady and Ghany offered to put all the kids to bed since their parents were clearly exhausted. The adults sat in the living room sampling the pies the girls had made.

“This is delicious,” Lex said putting another forkful in his mouth.

“Glad you like it, Lex. Hey, isn’t that your third piece?” Alice asked looking at the empty pie plate.

Lex shook his head, “I only had two…I think…wait I may have had three. I can’t help myself, your pies are so good!”

Trudy covered her mouth and tried to stifle a yawn. Jaymes looked at her and smiled, “Tired, my sweet?”

“A little. I forgot how exhausting taking care of all those girls could be,” she said hugging Jaymes.

“Why don’t we head off to bed?” Jaymes said as he got up. He put his hand out to Trudy and she took it. He pulled her to his feet and they said goodnight to the others.

Once they were inside their room Jaymes pulled Trudy close and kissed her passionately on the lips, “I’ve been wanting to do that all day.”

“Oh, really? And what else have you been wanting to do?” Trudy asked playfully.

Jaymes just smiled and pushed Trudy onto the bed.

 

“That letter from the healers sounded encouraging,” Alice said to Amber.

“It did, didn’t it? I really hope he gets better, his kids need him,” Amber said.

“I know they do. Did you know that Martin is still mad at Tai-San for leaving?” Alice asked.

“No, I didn’t know that. How did you find out?” Amber asked.

“Devon told me that’s why Tai-San didn’t come today. She was going to try to talk to him. It must be hard for him to understand why she left them with Bray,” Alice replied.

“Do you think she’ll tell him the truth?” Ned asked.

“Lord, I hope not! That would be too much for him to handle. There’s no telling what he might do,” Alice said getting up. Ned followed her. Lex and Amber were the only ones left in the living room. He got up from his chair and sat down next to her. She smiled and laid her head on his chest, “I miss this quiet time alone with you.”

“We could always move,” Lex teased.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Amber said looking up at him.

Lex looked into her eyes, “Have I told you how beautiful you are?”

Amber smiled up at him, “Not today.”

“Amber, you are beautiful,” he said before kissing her softly.

 

Ram was almost asleep when he heard a soft knock at his door. He pulled himself out of bed and into his chair to see who it was. He opened the door and stared at his visitor.

“You’re taking a big chance coming to see me like this,” Ram said moving to let the visitor in.

“I thought a lot about what we talked about earlier and what you said made sense.”

Ram tilted his head, “What are you saying?”

“I believe everything you said. Whatever you want to do next is fine with me. You just tell me what to do and I’ll do it.”

“You don’t know how happy I am to hear you say that! I’ve waited ten long years for this. But we need to be careful, the others would never understand. Ebony is just itching to lock me up again, so we can’t meet out in the open anymore,” Ram said.

“Okay, I understand. Now, what do you want to do?”

Ram smiled, “I have a lot of plans.”

 

The next morning, Martin slipped out of the mall again. He wanted to avoid another confrontation with his mother. She had cornered him at dinner the night before and demanded to know where he was spending his days. Martin refused to answer her and the whole situation was more than Tai-San could handle. She broke down and cried. Martin hated to see her cry, but he didn’t comfort her. He thought of the words of Zoot. Zoot would call his mother weak and undisciplined. He walked away from her in disgust.

He made his way across the city to an old abandoned warehouse. He quietly slipped inside. Once inside he looked around in awe. Every wall was covered with pictures of his dead uncle. He stood staring for a few minutes and then made his way to the small office on the far side of the warehouse. He pushed the door open and was greeted by the same man he had met in the casino.

“The time has come for you to prove your loyalty to Zoot.”

“What would you like me to do?” Martin asked.

“Zoot needs followers. There are few who are still loyal to Zoot. They will be here in a few days. Until then we need to gather together new followers.”

Martin looked confused, “How do we do that? If we start talking about Zoot, we’ll be arrested.”

“If you cannot take Zoot to the people you bring the people to Zoot.”

“What kind of people?” Martin asked.

“Young minds like yours are untainted with lies. They are the most open to the teachings of Zoot. We must be swift, Zoot grows impatient.”

Martin nodded, “I will not fail, I will bring followers of Zoot.”

Martin left the warehouse and walked back to the mall. On his way, back he ran into Tamara. She waved frantically from across the street. He crossed the street and walked up to her, “Tammy, what are you doing?”

“I’m just out for a walk. Aunt Siva offered to watch Jackie and Sam for me until mom comes home, so I decided to go out. Where are you going?” Tamara asked.

“I was going back to the mall, but why don’t I show you this really cool place I found?” Martin said reaching for her hand.

Tamara shrugged, “Sure, I’ve got some time.” She took his hand and they headed off in the opposite direction of the mall.

Tamara kept up a constant chatter as they walked along the street. She didn’t realize that Martin wasn’t listening. He stopped in front of the warehouse. Tamara frowned at him.

“This is your cool place? It’s just a dirty old warehouse,” she pouted.

Martin smiled at her, “Come inside with me, Tammy. It’s like nothing you’ve ever seen before.”

Tamara sighed and reached for the doorknob. Once inside she gasped and spun on Martin, “What is this place? Why did you bring me here? I-I need to go.”

She tried to leave but Martin grabbed her arm, “You aren’t going anywhere. Zoot would not be pleased.”

“Martin, what are you talking about?” Tamara asked struggling.

“This is a temple. Zoot’s temple. We are here to worship him. I don’t think he would be pleased if you left without offering your prayers,” Martin said as he dragged her across the warehouse.

“Martin, stop talking like that. You’re scaring me,” Tamara whimpered.

A figure stepped out from the shadows and stood in front of Martin and Tamara.

“You should be scared little girl. Zoot has plans for you, grand plans, but only if he finds you worthy.”

Tamara started to cry. The man turned to Martin, “There are chains along the wall, put her there, and we will discuss what is to be done next. You have done well. Zoot will be pleased.”

Martin dragged Tamara to the wall and placed the shackles around her arms. She was able to sit and walk a few feet from the wall but that was all. She continued to cry as she watched Martin walk away from her.

 

A few hours later, Siva was pacing in the playroom. Tamara still wasn’t back and Ebony was due home any minute. She was going to be furious that her daughter wasn’t home, especially since she was supposed to be home by sundown. Siva knew Ebony was going to blame her for letting Tamara go out in the first place. As if on cue, Ebony walked into the playroom and scooped up Jackie, “How’s my little girl?”

“I was playing with Auntie Siva!” Jackie said proudly.

Ebony looked over at Siva, “Where’s Tammy?”

“She went for a walk. She should be back soon,” Siva lied.

Ebony nodded and turned to Sam, “Do I get a hug?”

Sam rushed over to his mother and hugged her, “Is Daddy going to be home for dinner?”

Ebony laughed, “Of course Daddy will be home. Let’s go see what we’re going to have for dinner tonight. Siva, when Tammy gets back, tell her I need help in the kitchen.”

Siva swallowed nervously, “Sure, sis. I’ll tell her.”

She watched Ebony leave and then left to find Tamara.

 

Two hours later, Tamara still wasn’t home and Ebony was furious, “That girl is so grounded when she finally decides to come home!”

“Ebs, calm down, maybe she went to visit Fawn at the farm and lost track of time. You know how Alice is, if it’s dark she won’t let her go home by herself,” Jay tried reassure her.

“She should have been home hours ago! She knows better that to leave the city without telling anyone. She told Siva she was only going for a walk!” Ebony yelled.

“Would you like me to go to the farm and see if she’s there?” Jay asked.

“Yes, because if I go she won’t be able to sit for a week!” Ebony said.

Jay shook his head and got ready to leave for the farm. He was walking out the door and Salene came running down the street, “Jay! We have a situation, you need to alert the militia.”

Jay called for Ebony and then turned back to Salene, “Calm down and tell me what’s wrong.”

Ebony appeared behind Jay and listened as Salene began to talk, “Devon is missing. She left the mall hours ago and she hasn’t returned. We looked everywhere…”

Jay started to smile, “Salene, Tammy is gone too. They’re probably out somewhere together.”

“Jay, this is serious, why are you smiling? Devon knows better than to leave without telling me where she’s going,” Salene insisted.

“That’s what I told him about Tammy,” Ebony said walking down the stairs.

“Where could they be?” Salene asked frantically.

“Did you check the farm?” Jay suggested.

Salene shook her head, “Ryan thought we should come here first. Do you think she went all the way to the farm?”

“Well, Tammy couldn’t stop talking about her visit, so maybe they decided to go back,” Jay said.

“By themselves?” Salene asked skeptically.

“Do you remember what we were doing at their age? We were fighting to stay alive. They don’t have that fear; to them everything is safe. They probably decided to go to the farm and didn’t think to tell us. Go back to the mall and get Ryan. I’ll go to the farm with him and bring them back,” Jay said.

Salene nodded and turned around to go back to the mall. Ebony turned to her husband, “I’m beginning to have a bad feeling about this. I want you to take some of the militia with you.”

Jay put his arms around her, “You worry too much. Ryan and I will find the girls and bring them home.”

Ebony sighed and went back inside. She couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. She wouldn’t stop worrying until Tamara was safe and sound in her room.

 

At the warehouse, Devon was crying and Tamara was trying to comfort her, “Don’t cry Devon, I’m sure they’re out looking for us. My mom will find us.”

“Tammy, we’re so far from the city that I don’t think they’ll even look out here. Why is Martin doing this to us?” Devon cried.

“I don’t know. How did he get you here?” Tamara asked.

“He told me you wanted to see me. I guess I was stupid to believe you were this far from the city. You must think I’m a trusting fool,” Devon said quietly.

Tamara was about to answer her when Martin’s accomplice stood before them, “You will not speak. You will be quiet and listen to the word of Zoot.”

“Zoot was crazy! I will not listen to anything he had to say,” Tamara said.

“If you speak against Zoot one more time you will be punished.”

“What more can you do to me?” Tamara challenged.

Devon nudged her with her foot. Tamara looked over to her and saw the fear in her eyes. Tamara knew she shouldn’t be challenging her captor, but she was furious. When her parents found out about this, there would be hell to pay. She decided to keep her mouth shut and wait for her parents to rescue them.

“That’s better. I’m sure Martin will be back soon with more people to keep you company.”

Tamara and Devon watched him go back into the small room. They moved closer together and tried to comfort each other.


	5. Chapter 5

“What do you mean they aren’t here?” Jay demanded when Jaymes told them the girls hadn’t come to visit.

“Jay, I know you’re upset, but you don’t have to yell at me. Let me get dressed and I’ll help you look for them,” Jaymes said as he turned to go back inside.

“Daddy! Come quick! Mommy and Amber are crying!” Lianla cried from the top of the stairs.

Jaymes ran upstairs. Jay and Ryan followed him. When they reached Amber’s room they found her on the bed clinging to Trudy. She was sobbing and Trudy was trying to calm her down, “It’s okay. I’m sure Lex will find her. She’s probably at Zan’s grave again. I don’t know why, but she’s obsessed with the graves.”

“She-she says it makes her feel close to Alex,” Amber said between sobs.

“What’s wrong, Trud?” Jaymes asked from the door.

“We went to check on the kids and Dianne isn’t in her bed. Amber thinks something happened to her. Lex and Ned are looking for her outside and Alice is looking with Brady inside,” Trudy replied. She looked over to the door and noticed Jay and Ryan behind Jaymes.

“Why are you guys out here so late?” She asked.

“Devon and Tamara are missing, too,” Jay said.

Amber pulled away from Trudy and looked at Jay, “Someone has taken them! I know it; I can feel it in my heart. Who would do this? Who would take our children?”

Jay didn’t have an answer for her. He just shook his head, “I don’t know, Amber, I really don’t know.”

Lex and Ned came back upstairs with Alice. Lex walked into the room and Amber knew by the look on his face that they hadn’t found Dianne. Lex walked over and hugged his wife. Amber started to sob again, “Why? Why did someone take my little girl?”

“Are we sure they didn’t just run away?” Ned asked.

“Why would they run away? They’re all happy children,” Ryan said.

“It was just a thought,” Ned said.

“Look, it’s too late to go looking for them now. I’ll go back to the city with Ryan and alert the militia. We’ll launch a full scale search in the morning,” Jay suggested.

 

Jay and Ryan returned to the hotel and went to tell Ebony the bad news. She was enraged and started screaming, “I told you something was wrong! Where are those two?”

“Uh…it’s three now, Dianne is missing, too,” Ryan interrupted.

“Dianne is missing, too? Get the militia, we’re going to find them,” Ebony said turning to go inside.

Jay grabbed her arm, “Honey, it’s too dark. We won’t be able to see anything. It’ll be a waste of time…”

“A waste of time? Finding our daughters is a waste of time?” Ebony asked.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that it would be easier in the daylight…” Jay tried to explain.

Ebony suddenly turned and walked away, “Why didn’t I realize this before?”

Jay and the others ran to catch up to her. Jay called out to her, “Where are you going?”

“Where I should have gone when Tammy went missing,” Ebony replied.

They followed her to the far side of the hotel. Jay realized where they were headed. He reached out and stopped Ebony, “Do you think he had something to do with this?”

“Of course he does! I knew it was a mistake to let him out!” Ebony said pushing Ram’s door open. Ram was reading and he looked up when his door flew open, “Ebony, what a pleasant surprise.”

Ebony ripped the book out of his hands, “Where are they?”

Ram looked at her, the confusion evident on his face, “Where are who?”

“Don’t play innocent with me. You know exactly who I am talking about. If you tell me where they are right now I won’t have you killed,” Ebony threatened.

“Ebony, I have no idea what you are talking about,” Ram said.

“I’m going to kill him!” Ebony said lunging for Ram.

Jay pulled Ebony back before she could grab Ram. “He knows where they are! I know he does!”

“Jay, will you please tell me what is going on? What is she talking about?” Ram asked.

“Devon, Tamara, and Dianne are missing,” Ryan answered.

“You think I took them?” Ram asked incredulously.

“I know you did! You’ve been sneaking around the city since you got out of prison! Tell me where they are!” Ebony screamed.

“I don’t know. I didn’t do anything to them,” Ram insisted.

“Liar! I’m putting you on house arrest until you tell me where they are. If you leave the hotel I’ll have you thrown back in prison!” Ebony snapped as she turned and left the room.

The door slammed behind her and Ram sank deeper into his chair. The door to his closet opened, “She almost found me. We can’t let that happen again.”

“I know, I know, we have to be more careful. But what are we going to do now? You heard Ebony, if I leave the hotel she’ll put me back in prison,” Ram complained.

“We’ll have to find another way to meet. You do want to do this don’t you?”

“Of course I do. I want this more than anything in the world,” Ram said firmly.

 

Ebony lay awake staring at the ceiling, Jay was sleeping beside her. She rose quietly trying not to wake him. She walked over to the window and looked out at the peaceful night sky. A single tear slid down her face, she didn’t wipe it away.

 

At the mall, Salene untangled herself from Ryan and walked to the roof. She breathed in the air and hugged herself. “Dev, stay strong. We’re coming for you,” she whispered into the wind.

 

On the other side of town, at the farm, Amber stood in front of her bedroom window and looked out at the moon. She turned and looked at Lex, he was sleeping. “How can he sleep?” she thought.

 

“Zan, please keep them safe,” Ebony, Salene, and Amber said quietly. Each of them turned and went back to bed, praying their daughters would be found.

 

Morning came and everyone was restless. They all wanted to find the girls before it was too late.

“Ghany, I’m leaving you and Brady in charge. You both need to keep an eye on the children. We don’t know if the girls ran off or if they were taken. I don’t want to worry about the others while we are out looking,” Jaymes told his son before he left for the city.

Amber said goodbye to her children and placed Butterfly in Alexandra’s arms, “I’ll be back soon. Be careful.”

 

Everyone met at the hotel. Ebony was there to greet them, “We’re going to divide into groups, and the militia will accompany all the groups. Each of us will have a sector to search. We will find them.”

Everyone nodded as the militia divided them into groups.

 

Back at the farm, Brady and Ghany were trying to keep the children occupied and failing miserably. Butterfly was screaming at the top of her lungs and Alexandra couldn’t get her to stop, Michael and Shayne were fighting over some toys, Fire was chasing Duncan and Lianla around the kitchen, so no one noticed when L.J. snuck out of the house. No one except Fawn. L.J. was almost to the edge of the farm when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Slightly afraid he turned to see Fawn scowling at him. He pushed her hand away and scowled back, “Why are you following me?”

“Why did you leave the house? You heard Daddy tell us to stay with Brady and Ghany,” Fawn replied.

“I know what I’m doing,” L.J. said walking away.

Fawn caught up with him again, “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to find my sister and the others. I’m going to be a hero,” L.J. told her.

“You’re stupid, you know that? What makes you think you can find them?” Fawn laughed.

“I can blend in. I’ll find them in no time,” L.J. boasted.

“It’s not safe out there. Or didn’t you notice that it’s only Mall Rat children that are missing?” Fawn challenged.

“So? You’re out here and you’re a Mall Rat child, too,” L.J. pointed out.

“I know how to take care of myself. My father was a Gaian, remember?” Fawn said.

“So that makes us even,” L.J. said walking away again.

“How do you figure that?” Fawn asked walking along side him.

“Lex is my father,” L.J. said arrogantly.

“And that means you’re invincible?” Fawn asked.

“No, but it means that I know how to protect myself,” L.J. replied.

“I think you’re crazy. Let’s just go back to the farm,” Fawn said.

“If you’re too scared to come with me…” L.J. taunted.

Fawn pulled her shoulders back, “I’m not scared.”

They walked in silence until they reached the edge of the city. L.J. started to walk towards the street when Fawn pulled him back. He was about to say something to her when he saw the militia searching the nearby area. Silently they backtracked and entered the city from the north.

“That was easy,” Fawn said smiling.

“I told you we’d blend in,” L.J. said as he felt someone grab him from behind. He tried to warn Fawn, but his mouth was covered before he had a chance. It really didn’t matter anyway, another person grabbed Fawn, too. They were taken to the warehouse where their friends were being held. Their kidnappers pushed them inside, chained them to the wall, and went back outside.

“What is going on here?” L.J. asked looking at the others.

Tamara moved closer to him, “Martin has gone crazy. He thinks he’s the reincarnation of Zoot.”

“Zoot? Why would he think that?” Fawn asked confused.

“Because I’ve explained the way of Zoot to him.”

Fawn turned towards the voice, “YOU!”

The man smiled smugly and left the warehouse.

 

Outside, Martin smiled at him, “I told you things would be easy.”

“Things could be easier if you want,” he said.

“We need to decide what to do next,” Martin said.

“Zoot will guide us,” he said.

“I am your humble servant. I’ve waited for this moment for a long time,” Martin said.

“Soon, we will have all the power,” he said.

“I want to thank you Guardian, for teaching me the way of Zoot,” Martin said as he turned to go back inside the warehouse.

“Martin! Hey, what’s with the chains?” L.J. asked nervously.

“You will not speak unless Zoot orders it!” Martin yelled.

“Martin…why have you brought us here?” Fawn asked.

“I said SILENCE! All will be revealed when Zoot wishes it,” Martin said.

The Guardian walked over to Martin and placed a hand on his shoulder, “You may tell them what Zoot has planned. They need to start learning the teachings of Zoot. Now that our true believers have arrived we can begin.”

Martin turned around and noticed five people standing behind the Guardian, “Who are they?”

“They are Zoot’s loyal believers,” The Guardian replied.

“Power and Chaos!” They chanted.

Martin nodded, “What are Zoot’s wishes now?”

“We must convert these non-believers,” The Guardian said pointing to the children.

“We will never be converted! Zoot was a liar and a crazy man!” Tamara yelled.

“I warned you before not to speak against Zoot! You will be punished. No food today,” The Guardian yelled.

“I don’t care. I will never become a believer,” Tamara said spitting at the Guardian.

“You don’t care? We will see if you care…” The Guardian left his sentence unfinished and turned to Martin, “Turn on the tapes. They need to learn.”

Martin retreated to the office and turned on the sound system. Chants of‘Power and Chaos’ filled the warehouse. The children tried to cover their ears but the chains wouldn’t let them. Martin and the Guardian left the warehouse. “Zoot be praised.” “Zoot is love.”

“Zoot is all powerful.” “Only true believers will be spared.” Over and over the teachings of Zoot played. Dianne started to cry, Devon reached over and touched her hand.

Dianne turned to her and smiled. Devon tried to yell over the noise, “It’ll be okay.”

Fawn took a deep breath. “Close your eyes and think of home,” she yelled.

The others did what she told them and they waited.

 

Back at the hotel, Ram sat by the window staring out at the city. He didn’t hear the door open until someone called his name. He turned and smiled, “Aren’t you afraid someone will see you here? I mean Ebony has this place under close surveillance.”

“I don’t care anymore. All I care about is you.”

Ram smiled even wider. “Then I have just one question to ask you. Will you marry me, Siva?”

 

“Where could they be?” Jaymes asked slamming his hand on Ebony’s desk.

“We searched the whole city, Jaymes. They aren’t here,” Jay insisted.

“They have to be! It’s not like Ram could have taken them far,” Ebony said.

“Ebony, how can we be sure it’s Ram?” Jack asked.

“Who else would it be? Besides don’t you think it’s a little strange that they were kidnapped only a week after his release?” Ebony asked.

“What do we do now?” Lex asked impatiently.

“Let me talk to him. I’ll make him tell us where they are,” Jaymes said walking towards the door. He was almost out the door when Brady came running in. Jaymes took one look at her face and his heart stuck in his throat. “They’re gone!” Brady blurted out.

“Who’s gone?” Jaymes said trying to hold onto his temper.

“L.J. and Fawn. We were watching them. I swear we were. But then the little ones started going nuts and I guess that’s when…”

“You let them get taken? How…” Amber asked collapsing against Lex.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I know it’s all my fault,” Brady said sobbing.

“No, no, it’s not your fault. I didn’t meant it,” Amber said as she rushed over to Brady and gave her a hug.

“How long have they been gone?” Ebony asked.

“About an hour. I wanted to go look for them, but Ghany told me just to come get you. He took the kids into the attic…Oh, Mommy I’m so sorry I lost Fawn,” Brady said looking at her mother.

Trudy walked over and brushed the tears from her daughter’s face, “I don’t blame you sweetheart. Now, pull yourself together so we can plan out next course of action.”

“Do you know what this means?” Jay asked.

They all turned to look at him and he continued, “Ram couldn’t have done this. He’s still under surveillance. He hasn’t left the mall.”

“He probably has an accomplice,” Jaymes said.

“Jay, why are you defending him? Your daughter is gone and he may know where she is,” Alice asked confused.

“I just don’t think he’s behind this,” Jay insisted.

“Listen, Jay, don’t think. I’m going in there and I’m going to find out where our children are,” Jaymes said as he headed towards Ram’s room. The others followed him. He kicked the door in and walked inside. Ebony was right behind him, she wasn’t prepared for what she saw.

She gasped, “Siva? What are you doing in here?”

Jaymes ignored Siva and Ebony and grabbed Ram. He lifted Ram out of his wheelchair, “I’m only going to ask this once, and if I don’t get the right answer I may have to kill you.”

Siva grabbed Jaymes, “Put him down! What do you think you’re doing?”

“He is going to tell me where our children are or he’ll suffer the consequences,” Jaymes said calmly.

“I told Ebony before that I have no idea where they are!” Ram yelled.

“Jaymes, how could Ram have kidnapped Fawn or L.J.? Look at him; he can’t even walk. Fawn has been trained by the Gaians and L.J. is Lex’s son, there is no way Ram could have done this,” Ned interrupted.

Jaymes lowered Ram back into his wheelchair and spun on Siva, “Like I said earlier, maybe he has an accomplice.”

“Jaymes, that’s going a bit far, don’t you think? My sister kidnapping our children?” Ebony said.

“It makes perfect sense. Think about it, who better to kidnap them but someone they trust?” Jaymes replied.

They all turned to look at Siva. Ebony spoke first, “Siva didn’t do this. I know my sister.”

“Well, why don’t we put her under house arrest also? If she doesn’t have anything to do with it she shouldn’t object,” Jaymes said.

“I will not lock up my sister! Look, it’s late. Let’s all get some sleep and start searching again in the morning,” Ebony said frowning at them all.

 

Back at the warehouse, the children were trying to sleep. The Guardian had turned off the tape and given them all dinner, with the exception of Tamara. When Martin and the others left the warehouse Fawn spoke, “We need a plan to keep our minds clear.”

“What we need is to get out of here!” Tamara hissed.

“Well, unless our parents find us or one of us turns into Superman, I don’t think that’s happening soon,” Fawn shot back.

“Please don’t fight. It makes my stomach hurt,” Dianne whispered.

“I’m sorry, Di,” Tamara said realizing how scared Dianne sounded.

“When they put on the recording again, I want all of you to close your eyes and think of one happy thought. Don’t let it go, think of it over and over again. That will help keep the lies from entering your subconscious,” Fawn told them.

“Will it really work?” Devon asked.

“Yes, it’s a form of meditation. We have to be strong. We will get through this together,” Fawn assured them.

 

It was dark inside the mall when Martin woke up. He remembered the conversation he had with the Guardian before he went home for the evening. The Guardian told him it was time for him to leave the mall forever and truly become a follower of Zoot. He told Martin to leave that evening as soon as everyone was asleep. He slipped silently out of his room and headed for the sewers. He was almost there when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned slowly and was surprised to see his sister behind him.

“Go back to bed Aurora,” he whispered.

“Where are you going, Martin?” Aurora asked.

“I’m just checking to make sure the alarm was turned on,” Martin lied.

“You’re lying. You’re going to leave again. I’m going to tell…” Aurora threatened.

Martin’s heart started to pound, if Aurora told his mother he was leaving all his plans would be ruined. He had to think fast. He looked around and saw a rag laying on the ground; he bent down and grabbed it. He caught up to Aurora before she reached the stairs. He grabbed her and shoved the rag in her mouth. Aurora struggled to get free, but her brother was stronger. Martin dragged her all the way to the warehouse and chained her to the wall. He pulled the rag out of her mouth, “I’m sorry, Rory, you weren’t supposed to be taken, but you were going to ruin everything.”

“What exactly was I going to ruin?” Aurora asked angrily.

Martin ignored her question and left the warehouse. Aurora looked around and noticed all the missing kids chained to the wall, also. Fawn was chained right next to her. She had tokick her a few times to wake her up.

Fawn turned her head and saw Aurora, “When did he get you?”

“A few minutes ago. What is going on?” Aurora whispered.

“Martin has gone crazy. The Guardian is back and he’s made Martin believe that Zoot was a good person. What’s going on at home? Are they mad at me and L.J. for leaving?” Fawn asked.

Aurora shook her head, “They think you were kidnapped from the farm. They also think Ram is behind all this…he isn’t is he?”

“No, I think it’s just Martin, the Guardian, and five true believers. At least that’s what the Guardian calls them,” Fawn explained.

“What are they going to do with us?” Aurora asked.

“They want to make us believers. They played this tape earlier today with lies about Zoot. It was deafening. You need to be prepared for when they do it again. Did your mother teach you how to meditate?” Fawn asked.

Aurora nodded, “She taught all of us.”

“Can you meditate with your eyes open?” Fawn asked.

“I can try, why?” Aurora asked.

“Because I don’t know how the Guardian will react if he knows you’re blocking out the noise,” Fawn replied.

“Okay, I’ll do my best,” Aurora promised.

 

At the farm, Amber was sitting in the living room staring out the window. Lex came down the stairs and sat down next to her, “Come back to bed.”

“I will not make myself comfortable while my children are out there somewhere,” Amber said.

“Babe, you need to keep up your strength for Shayne and Butterfly. They need you, too,” Lex said pulling her close.

“We let them down. We got lazy and someone took advantage of that. Years ago, this wouldn’t have happened. We were stronger then,” Amber said.

“We were kids trying to stay alive. Things have changed, Amber. We’re older now and we want our children to be happy. That’s not letting them down. We’ll get them back, I know we will,” Lex assured her.

“I think Ram knows where they are. I don’t believe his innocent act,” Amber stated.

“Well, if it is Ram, he has to have an accomplice. He couldn’t have kidnapped Fawn and L.J. He isn’t strong enough,” Lex replied.

Amber turned in his arms, “We need to send for the healers. I want them to take the children until this is over. I don’t want to lose anyone else.”

Lex kissed her forehead, “If that’s what you want. We should give the others the option of sending their kids, too.”

“I’ll talk to them in the morning,” Amber said as she yawned. She cuddled closer to Lex and closed her eyes. They both fell asleep quickly. Trudy shook them awake in the morning. Amber rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, “What’s wrong, Trudy?”

“Jaymes just came back from the city. Martin and Aurora were taken from the mall last night,” Trudy said, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Amber jumped up and shook Lex awake, “Lex, get up! It just got worse.”

Lex sat up and listened to what Trudy had to say. Amber began pacing the living room.

“Trudy, I told Lex last night that I want to send the children to the Gaians. Do you think they would come if we sent word?” Amber asked.

“Of course they would. All the children or just ours?” Trudy asked.

“All the Mall Rat children. Whoever is doing this is targeting us. I want to keep the little ones safe. Who can we send to the Gaians?” Amber replied.

“We don’t need to send anyone. They will be here in two days to bring news of Bray. We should tell the others so we can have the children ready when they get here,” Trudy said as she went to get Jaymes.

 

At the hotel, Ebony was arguing with Jay, “What do you mean Martin and Aurora were taken from the mall? How did anyone get in?”

“I don’t know, Ebs,” Jay said sitting down.

“This is getting worse every day! If we’re not careful we’ll lose all our children!” Ebony screamed.

“What do you suggest we do? The mall has an alarm and they were still taken!” Jay yelled back.

Jaymes, Amber, Lex, and Trudy walked into Ebony’s office to hear Jay’s last statement.

“Ebony, we have a plan to keep the children safe,” Amber said.

Ebony turned to her, “What kind of plan?”

“We send them with the Gaians until this is over,” Trudy said.

“I can protect my own children,” Jay protested.

“Oh, really? You did a great job of protecting Tammy,” Ebony said sarcastically.

“Fine. Do whatever you want,” Jay said storming out of the office.

“Ebony, I don’t want to bring this up, but where was Siva last night?” Jaymes asked.

Ebony frowned at him, “She was here. Why do you ask?”

“I don’t want to upset you, but whoever took Martin and Aurora knew the alarm code. Jack told me it was turned off when he got up this morning,” Jaymes replied.

“So? Maybe they forgot to turn it on,” Ebony said weakly.

“Ebony, you know that isn’t true. I just think it would be wise to put Siva under house arrest, too. If she doesn’t have anything to do with this I’ll be the first one to apologize,” Jaymes said firmly.

“She’s my sister…”

“She has also been sneaking around with Ram since he was released,” Lex pointed out.

Ebony sighed, “Okay, okay, I’ll put her under surveillance and house arrest. I’ll also get Sam and Jackie ready to leave with the Gaians.”


	6. Chapter 6

At the mall, Amber was trying to explain why they should send the children away.

“Look, I know it’s going to be hard to leave them with the Gaians, but at least they’ll be safe,” she told them.

“I’m not sending Gertie away, she wouldn’t understand. Besides, she’s safe here with me,” Ellie argued.

“Ellie, I think it’s a good idea. It’s not safe here anymore. The kidnapper knows how to get into the mall without being seen. She’ll be safer away from the city,” Jack told her.

“I think it’s a great idea. Julian, go get Sapphire ready,” Salene said to her son.

Amber turned to Tai-San, “Do you want us to take Raven?”

Tai-San nodded, “I lost two. I can’t bear to lose another.”

“Amber, you can’t send Butterfly,” Dal said.

“What? Why not?” Lex demanded.   
Amber put her hand on his shoulder, “It’s okay. I knew he was going to say that.”

“Lex, she is still breastfeeding and she needs to put on more weight. I don’t think it would be safer for her. I agree that all the others should go, just not Butterfly,” Dal told him.

“What if Amber goes with her?” Lex asked.

“Lex, weren’t you listening? It isn’t safe for her to travel any kind of distance. She’s too small,” Dal insisted.

“I just want her to be safe,” Lex mumbled.

“I know you want her to be safe. We all do,” Dal assured him.

Amber wrapped her arms around Lex and put her head on his shoulder. Lex sighed and hugged her back, “Okay, we’ll send Shayne but keep Butterfly.”

Tai-San returned with Raven, “I want to have a prayer service at the farm. Would you all come with me? I want to pray for the safe return of our children and for the soul of the person responsible.”

“Of course we’ll go. Let’s stop at the hotel and get Ebony and the kids,” Trudy said as the Mall Rats got ready to leave.

 

“You are not going outside, Duncan!” Brady said forcefully.

“But I’m bored in here. I won’t go far, please,” Duncan whined.

“Duncan, do you understand just how serious this situation is? You could be kidnapped,” Brady told him.

“I won’t get kidnapped. I was trained by the best, remember?” Duncan said.

“Oh really? And Fawn wasn’t?” Brady challenged.

“Fawn is a girl. Dad taught me everything he knows. Come on, sis, it’s just for a few minutes,” Duncan begged.

“I said no and if you go out I will tell Dad you disobeyed me,” Brady said.

“Brady! Can you help me? Michael just got into flour!” Alexandra yelled from the kitchen.

Brady gave Duncan a warning look and went to help Alexandra. Duncan waited until she left and then he slipped outside. Lianla followed him. Duncan went out to the barn and saddled up a horse. Lianla was about to call out to him when a figure came out of the shadows. When she saw who it was she gasped slightly and hid in one of the stalls.

“Duncan! I’m so glad I found you!” Martin said slapping Duncan’s back.

“Martin? I thought you were kidnapped.” Duncan said as he turned to face Martin.

“I was, but I escaped. You have to come with me, I know where the others are being held,” Martin said frantically.

“Okay, let me go get Ghany, he can help us,” Duncan said as he tried to leave the barn.

“We don’t have time! We have to go now! The guy who is holding them is crazy! He keeps talking about my Uncle Martin and saying the second coming of Zoot is at hand. If he finds out I’m gone he may hurt one of the others. We have to go!” Martin said pulling Duncan out of the barn.

“Okay, Martin, we’ll go now,” Duncan said following Martin.

“Hey, there’s my dad! I’ll just yell to him and we don’t have to worry about that guy hurting anyone,” Duncan said as he turned to yell for his father.

Martin hit him on the side of the head and caught him as he fell, “I’m sorry, Duncan, I can’t let you do that. It would ruin my plans,” Martin said as he dragged Duncan towards the woods.

Lianla waited until she was sure Martin was gone and then she ran into the house. She was going to tell her father what just happened but she stopped when she heard him arguing with Jay.

“I’m just making a statement, Jay. When I find out who is behind all this I’m going to kill them. I don’t care who it is. Nobody harms my children!” Jaymes said.

Instead, she ran to her mother, “Mommy! Duncan is gone!”

Brady came out of the kitchen to hear Lianla telling everyone that Duncan was gone. Her mother turned to her and frowned at her, “Brady, weren’t you watching them? How did he get taken?”

“I was watching them! Duncan kept begging me to go outside, I told him no! He must have ignored me and went out anyway. I tried, mom, really. Look, I don’t want to be in charge of the children anymore!” Brady cried as she ran upstairs.

Lianla felt a little guilty for letting Brady take the blame, but she didn’t want her father to kill Martin. She followed Brady upstairs to talk to her.

 

“Trudy, don’t you think you were a little hard on her? We did put a lot of responsibility on her. It’s not easy watching one of these kids, and we left her alone with three young kids, a set of stubborn twins and an infant,” Alice pointed out.

“She wasn’t alone. She had Ghany and Alex,” Trudy said.

“Uh, mom, I’ve been asleep on the couch all morning. I just woke up when you guys got here,” Ghany said sheepishly.

Trudy sighed, “Ghany, go get your sister and the others. We’re going to be having a prayer service. Tell Brady I want to see her.”

Ghany went upstairs and found his sisters talking in their room. He knocked on the door and went inside, “Mom wants to see you downstairs, Brady.”

“Ghany, we have a problem,” Brady said.

“I know we do. All the Mall Rat children are being taken and now we just lost Duncan,” Ghany agreed.

“No, I mean we have a really big problem. Go get Alex and Jules. Try not to let mom or dad see you, “ Brady said as she pushed him out the door.

He walked downstairs and found Alexandra and Julian in the kitchen. He told them that Brady wanted to see them. They all went upstairs into Brady’s room.

“Close the door,” she said when they were all inside.

Julian closed the door, “Okay, what’s up?”

“I know who took all the kids,” Lianla said.

“You do? Let’s go tell…” Julian stopped talking when he noticed Brady shaking her head.

“It’s not that simple,” Brady said.

“What are you talking about? Of course it’s simple, we go downstairs and tell Ebony we know who it is, she tells the militia, and they go rescue the kids,” Ghany argued.

“We can’t tell! Daddy said he would kill the kidnapper!” Lianla cried.

“So? What does that have to do with anything?” Julian asked.

“It’s Martin. The kidnapper is Martin,” Lianla whispered.

“Are you sure?” Alexandra asked.

“Yes, I’m sure! I was in the barn when Martin came in and tried to get Duncan to go with him. At first, I thought he was telling the truth about escaping, but when he wouldn’t let Duncan go tell anyone where he was going, I got suspicious. And then when Duncan tried to call out to Daddy, Martin knocked him out. I was going to tell Daddy, but then I heard what he said to Jay. I don’t want him to kill Martin,” Lianla said crying.

“I don’t think he’d really kill him,” Julian said.

“Yes, he would,” Ghany stated.

“So, what are we supposed to do? Are we supposed to sit around and wait for our parents to figure out who it is?” Alexandra said frustrated.

“No, I say we find him and convince him to let the kids go,” Brady suggested.

“And how are we supposed to do that? We don’t know where he’s taken them,” Julian pointed out.

“We wait for him to strike again and then follow him,” Brady said.

“How do we know where he’s going to strike next?” Alexandra asked confused.

“All the Mall Rat kids are here at the farm. The Gaians are going to take them tomorrow. Martin has to know that. We just sit and wait,” Brady said.

“Isn’t that kind of risky?” Julian asked.

“Not if we follow him. There are four of us and only one of him. We’ll be fine,” Brady insisted.

“How are we going to know who he’s going to try to take next?” Alexandra asked.

Brady and Ghany looked at each other. They both knew who was the next target. There was a pattern; they had heard Jaymes and Lex talking about it the night before.

“It’s going to be Lianla. She’s the only one left,” Ghany said.

“Me? You’re going to let him take me? I think we should tell Daddy…”

“Li-Li, it’ll be okay. I won’t let him hurt you. You trust me, right?” Ghany said as he hugged his little sister.

Lianla nodded, “I trust you.”

They went downstairs to join their parents for the prayer circle. Before they went outside, Trudy pulled Brady aside, “Honey, I am very sorry if it felt like I was blaming you for Duncan. I know this is hard for you and I don’t want you to blame yourself.”

“Mom, I’m really sorry for not watching him closer. I feel horrible,” Brady said quietly.

Trudy pulled Brady into her arms and hugged her, “It’s going to be okay. We’re going to get them back.”

Brady looked up at her mother, “I know we will.”

Tai-San looked out at all her friends and wiped away her tears, “We need to form a large circle.”

When everyone did as she said she continued, “Now, we join hands and think of our lost children.”

Everyone fell silent and thought of their children. Tai-San started to speak again, when she heard sounds coming from the woods. Startled she pulled away from the others. She relaxed when she saw it was the Gaians. Trudy and Jaymes greeted their tribe and started to explain the situation they were in when they heard someone call out to them.

“I leave for a few weeks and all hell breaks loose? I thought it would be calm without me,” Bray said stepping out of the woods. Trudy looked to Jaguar questioningly.

“He is well. He has vanquished his demons,” Jaguar assured her.

“Well, isn’t anyone going to tell me what’s going on?” Bray asked smiling.

Bray lost his smile when he saw Lex walking towards him. Lex stopped in front of him and before Bray had a chance to speak, Lex hit him.

“Lex!” Amber handed Butterfly to Alexandra and ran to her husband.

Bray rubbed his jaw and stepped away from Lex, “What was that for?”

Lex looked surprised at what he had done. “I don’t really know. I think it’s an instinct. You know, see Bray…hit Bray,” he said honestly.

Bray managed a weak smile, “I guess I deserved that. Now, can someone please tell me why you are all out here at night in a prayer circle?”

Tai-San rushed forward and threw her arms around his neck. Bray felt her tears on his shoulder. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, “What’s wrong?”

“The children are missing,” Tai-San said through her tears.

Bray looked confused, “Whose children?”

“Almost all our children,” Amber said.

Bray looked at his friends for a few minutes before what Amber said sunk in, “How many?”

“Eight of them. Tammy, Devon, Fawn, L.J., Duncan, Aurora, Dianne, and Martin.” Amber answered.

“Do we have any idea who is behind this?” Bray asked.

“We think it’s Ram and possibly Siva,” Jaymes said.

“Not all of us think it’s Siva,” Ebony reminded him.  
”So, are you really all better?” Ryan asked Bray.

“He is well,” Jaguar answered for Bray.

“You owe us some apologies,” Salene said staring at him.

Bray nodded, “I know. I also know some of you may never forgive me for what I did. If you don’t I will have to accept that. I did some horrible things, things that I can never take back. I will have to live with that guilt for the rest of my life. I just want to come home.”

“I forgive you, Bray,” Tai-San said softly.

“So do we,” Trudy said looking at Jaymes. Jaymes reluctantly nodded his agreement.

Bray looked at Lex and Amber. Neither said anything. Bray nodded, “I knew it wouldn’t be easy for you two to forgive me. I don’t blame you for being mad at me.”

“Bray, I want to forgive you, but it’s going to take time. If you want to come home, I won’t stop you,” Amber said.

“I don’t think we’ll ever be friends again, but then again, we were never really friends,” Lex said with a hint of humor in his voice.

While the Mall Rats discussed the situation with the Gaians, Brady helped get the children ready for bed. Alexandra put Butterfly in her crib and went to check on Lianla.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

Lianla nodded. Alexandra kissed her goodnight and went to find Brady.

 

At the warehouse, the Guardian was furious with Martin. “They aren’t bending! You told me it would be easy to make them believe!” He yelled as Martin backed away.

“No, it was you who said it would be easy. I was only following your orders,” Martin corrected.

“Silence! Zoot is not pleased. Do you want to Zoot to be unhappy?” He asked Martin.

Martin shook his head, “Of course not. What should we do to make them believe? No food?”

The Guardian smiled, “That is not enough. I have the perfect plan. You must take another, one who is very young. Zoot needs a sacrifice.”

Martin backed away, “A sacrifice? You want to kill someone?”

“Not me. Zoot wishes a sacrifice by your hand. Someone who is pure and untainted by lies. A complete innocent child,” The Guardian said clasping his hands together.

“Do you think it is really necessary to kill a child?” Martin asked.

“Are you questioning the wisdom of Zoot?” The Guardian yelled.

“Yes he is! He’s not a killer!” Tamara yelled.

The Guardian turned to her, “If you were a child I would order Martin to sacrifice you!”

“I was not questioning Zoot. I was making sure that this is what he really wants. I will get his sacrifice tonight,” Martin assured him.

“You must remember to find a child who is pure. A baby would be preferred,” The Guardian told him.

“I know of a child who would be perfect,” Martin grinned looking at L.J. He felt sick. Martin must be thinking about his sister.

“NO! Kill me! I’ll be your sacrifice!” L.J. yelled.

“How very brave of you, but Zoot does not want you. He wants an innocent child,” The Guardian laughed.

Martin left the warehouse and headed to the farm. When he got there, he noticed that all the Mall Rats were there. This was going to be harder than he thought. He watched them and noticed that all the children weren’t there. He felt a spark of hope, if they weren’t outside that meant they were all inside: inside and unguarded. Martin slipped unnoticed around the back of the farmhouse. He was going to go in the back door, but he saw Ghany sitting outside. He started to get frustrated.Then he heard a scream from the front yard, Ghany heard it, too. He ran to the front yard and Martin slipped inside.

 

“Tai-San, what’s wrong?” Bray asked holding her up.

“My waters have broken and the pain is cutting through me like a knife! It’s too early again!” Tai-San screamed.

Jaguar and Great Elk rushed forward and lowered her to the ground. They pushed Bray out of the way and started to examine Tai-San. Jaguar looked to Great Elk and nodded.

Great Elk turned to the others, “The baby will be born tonight. We need to get her comfortable. Where can we take her?”

Alice stepped forward, “She can use my room. Let’s get her inside.”

Bray picked up his wife and headed for the house.

 

Martin made his way up the stairs and into Amber’s room. An evil grin spread across his face when he noticed Butterfly sleeping soundly in her crib. He scooped her up and started out of the room. He was about to descend the stairs when he heard the front door open. He started to panic and frantically looked around for an escape route. The voices started to get closer, so he opened the first door he saw and stepped inside. He realized too late that the room was occupied. He turned to see Lianla and Fire sleeping in their beds. He was trapped. Lianla stirred when she heard the voices in the hall, she opened her eyes and gasped. Martin moved forward and put his hand across her mouth, “You are as stupid as your brother, Lianla. You should have stayed asleep. Now you will have to help me escape.”

Lianla wasn’t afraid; she knew the others were waiting for Martin to come. She nodded and got out of bed. When she got closer to Martin, she saw he was holding Butterfly.

“What are you doing with her?” she asked as she started to tremble.

“You do not need to know. Just know this, if you scream, all your friends will die,” Martin hissed.

Lianla tried to be brave and not cry, but she couldn’t stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. If only she had told her father, Butterfly wouldn’t be in danger.

“Why Martin? Why?” Lianla whispered.

“It is Zoot’s will. Zoot be praised,” Martin said as he opened the door and peeked out.

No one was in the hall, so he pushed Lianla out of the room. In minutes, they were out of the house and walking towards the edge of the farm. Lianla prayed that the others knew she was gone.

 

Ghany pushed Brady’s door open, “It’s time. I just saw them leave.”

Brady followed him downstairs and they motioned for Julian and Alexandra to follow them. Their parents were all so busy with Tai-San, so no one noticed them leave. They kept their distance from Martin and Lianla, they had no idea Martin had Butterfly until she started crying. Alexandra looked at Brady, the confusion evident on her face.

“Was that a baby crying?” She asked.

Brady went pale, “Oh my God! Did he take Butterfly, too?”

Alexandra grabbed Julian’s arm, “We have to go back! This will kill my mother!”

Ghany pushed her forward, “We don’t have time! If we lose them now, we’ll never find out where he’s taking them!”

Alexandra kept walking, “My parents are going to kill us. Butterfly isn’t eating food yet, she’ll die if she isn’t with my mother.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll get her back before then,” Brady assured her.

They followed Martin to an old warehouse in the northern, uninhabited part of the city. Ghany motioned them to stop. They watched Martin pushed Lianla inside and closed the door. They waited for a few minutes and then made their way to one of the windows. Brady peeked inside and saw all the children chained to the wall. She watched Martin chain Lianla up and then turn to a figure clothed in a long white robe. He had his back to the window, so she didn’t see his face, but he looked familiar. She watched in horror as Martin handed Butterfly to him. She turned to the others, “We need help. I don’t think we can do this alone.”

Ghany put his fingers to his lips, “If we’re quiet we can hear them.”

 

Inside, the Guardian was pleased, “Who does this innocent child belong to?”

“She is Amber and Lex’s daughter. She is barely two months old. I hope she is innocent enough to appease Zoot,” Martin replied.

“She will be perfect. It was brilliant of you to bring the daughter of the man who killed Zoot. She will be a lesson to these unbelievers! They will see that Zoot is all powerful and it is pointless to resist his teachings.” The Guardian said glaring at the kids. He turned back to Martin and continued, “We will perform this sacrifice as soon as she is dressed to meet Zoot! Guards!”

“Martin, don’t do this! You aren’t a killer! Tell this jerk to go to hell!” Fawn yelled.

“Please don’t kill my sister, she’s just a baby,” Dianne sobbed.

“You will rot in hell if you do this! My mother will have you executed!” Tamara threatened.

Martin turned to them, “This is your fault! If you had cooperated, Zoot would not require a sacrifice! Her blood will be on your hands!”

“NO! The blood will be on your hands! He is a liar! Uncle Martin would never want you to kill a little baby,” Aurora yelled to her brother.

The Guardian handed Butterfly to one of the guards and turned to Martin, “They are the liars. They are trying to turn you against Zoot. Do not listen to them. Zoot will be pleased with his sacrifice.”

Alexandra started for the door but Brady stopped her, “If you go in there he’ll capture you too! I just realized who he is. That’s the Guardian and he’s insane. We need to get someone to help us, but we don’t have time to go back to the farm.”

“Well, if we can’t just barge in and we can’t go to the farm, what do we do?” Alexandra asked frustrated.

“I know where we can go! Ram and Siva are still in the hotel. I know they’ll help us and maybe Siva can get us some lasers,” Julian told the others.

Brady nodded, “You and Alex go get them. Ghany and I will stay here and if things get bad we’ll do something.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the farm, Tai-San was having a rough labor. Bray, Dal, and Amber were in the room with her and the healers.

“I can’t do this anymore. I’m too tired,” Tai-San said as she tried to close her eyes.

“You’re doing fine. It’s not going to be much longer,” Great Elk assured her.

“Why is it taking so long?” Bray asked, the worry evident in his voice.

“Bray, you must learn to trust us. Your wife is fine and so is your child,” Jaguar told him.

“I’m still worried. Shouldn’t this be over by now?” Bray asked Dal.

“Every woman is different, Bray.” Dal answered. Bray was so busy being worried that he almost didn’t see his son being born. Great Elk grabbed Bray’s arm and pulled him in front of Tai-San, “Look, your son is almost ready to join us.”

“Tai-San, one more big push,” Jaguar told her.

A few minutes later, her son’s cries filled the room. Jaguar handed Bray his son.

Bray looked at the baby and his eyes filled with tears. He was perfect. Amber and Dal congratulated Tai-San and they both left the room. Amber was exhausted. She called downstairs to Lex, “Honey, I’m going to bed. Are you coming?”

Lex called back, “I’ll be up in a few minutes. Jaymes and I are cleaning up for Alice.”

Amber smiled and turned to go to her room. She opened the door and went to check on Butterfly. Her screams echoed through the house. Jaymes, Trudy, and Lex came running. They found Amber on the floor clutching Butterfly’s blanket. Trudy knelt down beside her, “Amber, stop! Stop!”

Amber’s screams gave way to sobs so heart wrenching that Trudy started to cry with her.

Lex just stared at the empty crib. When Jaymes looked at Amber and Trudy sobbing on the floor, his anger boiled over. He picked up the vanity set that was on the dresser and slammed it against the wall.The others looked at him with questioning eyes. His voice shook when he spoke, “We have but one choice, rip this city apart and destroy anyone who stands in our way. This ends tonight. I will find our children or die trying.”

Salene and Ryan came rushing into the room.

“What’s going on in here?” Salene asked looking at her friends.

“My baby. My baby is gone,” Amber whimpered.

“Daddy, I’m scared,” Fire cried from the door.

Jaymes turned to his daughter and picked her up, “Why are you scared, little one?”

“Everybody is screaming. It’s scary, just like the nightmare I had,” Fire said burying her head in his neck.

“It’s okay honey. Everything is going to be okay. Tell me about your nightmare so I can make it go away,” Jaymes soothed.

“It was about a man named Zoot. He came and took Lianla and Butterfly, but he looked like Martin,” Fire told him.

Jaymes looked at the others. They all wore the same stunned expressions. Trudy raced to

Lianla and Fire’s room. She returned minutes later, “She’s gone. Could it be Martin? All

this time the kidnapper was one of us?”

“Martin took our children? Why would he do that?” Lex asked still staring at the empty crib.

“Fire, did Martin say anything when he took Lianla?” Trudy asked.

Fire nodded, “He said ‘Zoot be praised’.”

Trudy went pale, “Will this ever end? First, Martin, then the Guardian, and now my nephew. We have to find them before Martin does something stupid.”

“What is that supposed to mean? What does my son have to do with anything?” Bray asked from the doorway.

Trudy spun around and glared at Bray, “Obviously, your son decided to follow in his uncle’s footsteps. Fire just told us she saw him take Lianla and Butterfly.”

“But she’s only a child, how can we be sure she knows what she saw and heard?” Bray protested.

“Bray, none of my children except Brady and Fawn know anything about Zoot. She said the name Zoot and she quoted ‘Zoot be praised.’ How would she know that if he wasn’t here?” Trudy asked.

Bray sagged against the doorway, “I know somehow this is my fault. What do we do know?”

“We alert Ebony and the militia,” Jaymes said.

“Do we send the kids with the Gaians?” Trudy asked.

“No, it’s too late for that. We’ll ask them to stay here and guard them. Let’s get everyone together,” Jaymes said.

Trudy pulled Amber to her feet while Jaymes led Lex downstairs. Once everyone was in the living room Jaymes told them what his daughter had said.

Ebony jumped off the sofa, “The Guardian! He has to be behind this! It has his name written all over it.”

Trudy nodded, “That’s my guess, too. He probably took advantage of the fact that Martin was upset about Bray’s drinking. He’s probably been brainwashed.”

Amber looked around and noticed the older children were missing, “Trudy, where are our children?”

Trudy thought Amber meant the little ones, “Honey, they’ve been kidnapped. Don’t you remember?”

“Trudy, I think she means Alex, Jules, Brady and Ghany,” Salene said noticing her son wasn’t among them.

“Martin wouldn’t have been able to take all of them. Where did they go?” Lex asked looking out the window.

“They followed Li-Li,” Fire whispered.

Jaymes swore under his breath, “Those stupid kids.”

 

“We’re here to see Siva,” Julian told the guard outside her door.

“Five minutes,” the guard said as they entered.

Siva was sitting on her bed and Ram was reading by the window. They both looked up when Julian and Alexandra walked in.

“Siva, we need your help!” Alexandra blurted out.

“Alex, what’s wrong? You’re shaking,” Siva said as she stood up.

“Weknowwhotookthekidsthey’regoingtokillButterflyweneedtogetthemout!” Alexandra babbled.

Siva stood up and grabbed Alexandra’s shoulders, “Take a deep breath, and say that again.”

Alexandra started to cry, “We know who took the kids, and they’re going to kill Butterfly. We have to get them out.”

“Who has them?” Ram asked wheeling over.

“Martin and the Guardian have them in an old warehouse. They took Lianla and Butterfly tonight and the Guardian wants to offer her as a sacrifice to Zoot. We were stupid and we thought we could stop him ourselves, but we can’t. I don’t think we have enough time to get to the farm. You have to help us!” Julian cried.  
”We can’t exactly walk out of here, not that I could if I wanted to, but you know what I mean. We’re prisoners.” Ram pointed out.

“Can’t we tell the militia? They can follow and help us, too,” Alexandra replied.

Siva nodded and opened the door, “Get the chief. We know where the kids are.”

The guard looked suspicious, “Shouldn’t we go get Ebony?”

Siva looked him in the eye, “If we don’t leave now, they may die. Do you want to tell Ebony you let her daughter die or do you want to get the chief?”

The guard nodded and called the chief of security on his communicator, “Marcus, two Mall Rat kids are here and they say they know where the others are being held. I think they’re telling the truth.”

“I want Siva and Ram to come with us,” Alexandra told the guard.

He shook his head, “They stay here.”

Siva stepped forward, “You’ll be there with us, besides it’s not like Ram can run away.”

The guard nodded and they followed him to the meeting room. When they got there, Marcus was already there with about ten other militia members.

“Okay kid, show us where,” Marcus said.

“Before we go I want to tell you something. We cannot take any chances with my sister’s life. We have to make sure she and the others are safe before we go busting in. Are we understood?” Alexandra said.

Marcus frowned at her, “Do you honestly think we would take a chance with any of their lives? We will be careful, I promise.”

 

At the farm, the Mall Rats decided to go back to the city, get the militia, and find the children.

“Why wouldn’t they tell us they knew who took the kids?” Amber asked confused.

Jaymes looked at her, “I’m guessing that is my fault. When we came inside yesterday, I remember threatening to kill the kidnapper. Lianla must have heard me. My children know my temper, she was probably afraid I would kill Martin.”

“You aren’t, are you?” Salene asked.

“Of course he isn’t! My husband is a very compassionate man. Don’t look at me like that, Jaymes. You know you won’t hurt him, he’s just a child,” Trudy insisted.

“We’re wasting time! The Guardian has our children and who knows what his plans are. If he hurts any of them I’m going to kill HIM!” Lex said walking out the door.

 

The militia arrived at the warehouse to find Brady and Ghany hiding in the shadows.

Brady stepped forward, “I was beginning to think you couldn’t get them to believe you!”

“What’s going on? They didn’t hurt Butterfly, did they?” Alexandra asked.

“Do you think we’d be standing outside in the dark if they had tried?” Brady asked.

Marcus spoke, “We need to assess the situation.”

The militia fanned out and looked in the windows. Alexandra paced while they were figuring out what to do. All she wanted to do was burst through the doors and save her family. If anything happened to any of them, she would never forgive herself.

Inside Martin was given a sharp knife and told to wait while Butterfly was dressed in the ceremonial gown. When she was dressed, the Guardian handed her to him. He looked down at her and felt a twinge of guilt for what he was about to do. He couldn’t show any weakness, Zoot did not like the weak. He would show them all! He would make Zoot proud.

“Non believers, you are about to witness the proof of Zoot’s existence! This sacrifice will show Zoot we are true believers in his word. He will come to us and accept this sacrifice,” The Guardian told the children.

“You are one messed up man! Zoot is dead! He isn’t going to appear when you kill Butterfly. But I can assure you that if you hurt any of us my mother will send you to meet Zoot!” Tamara yelled.

“SILENCE! If you don’t stop talking out against Zoot I will have you killed next!” The Guardian yelled.

He pulled Martin into the center of the room; “All you have to do is pull the blade across her neck. She will die instantly and Zoot will be pleased with you. You will show him you are a true believer.”

“Martin, you can’t do this. Remember all the things Amber and Lex did for you! Is this how you repay them? By killing their daughter? Zoot is not going to appear when you do this. Martin, are you even listening to me?” Fawn yelled.

Martin didn’t even look at her; instead, he brought the knife to Butterfly’s throat. The militia opened the doors to the warehouse. “Don’t move!” Marcus yelled.

“Martin, listen to me, don’t stop! Zoot wants a sacrifice!” The Guardian whispered in his ear.

“Shoot him!” Alexandra pleaded.

Marcus turned to her, “I can’t. Butterfly is in the way. The laser setting that would stop him is too strong for a baby. If we shoot and hit her, she will die.”

“Then it’s hopeless. We’re going to watch him kill my baby sister,” Alexandra sobbed.

 

“All is not hopeless my sweet child. I will stop this.”

“Zandra, you cannot interfere,” Amber’s mother said putting her hand on Zandra’s shoulder.

“What are you talking about? We’ve interfered before! Why can’t I stop this madness?” Zandra asked.

“It’s called free will. The living have free will. Some things even we cannot change,” Amber’s mother answered.

Zandra spun around to face the women behind her, “I can’t believe you! This is your grandchild who is about to be murdered!” She looked at Amber’s mother and Lex’s mother when she said that. Then she turned to the third woman, “And your grandchild is going to kill her!”

Bray’s mother walked over to Zandra, “Do you think this is easy for me to watch? Knowing that my grandson may become a killer? We just have to pray that he makes the right choice.”

“This isn’t how Butterfly is supposed to die! This isn’t what I saw!” Zandra protested.

“That’s the beauty of free will, the future is never set in stone,” Zandra’s mother told her.

“Beauty? What’s so beautiful about that?” Zandra asked pointing to the scene in the warehouse. She looked back to the mothers and continued, “If I had known things would end up like this I would have let Amber die! I wouldn’t have convinced her to fight. If she and Butterfly had died in childbirth, at least the others would have recovered. If Martin kills her, the tribe will be shattered forever! Everyone will take sides and the city could turn back to chaos. The Mall Rats hold that city together, we can’t sit here and let all their hard work be destroyed.”

“Zan, darling, God knows what He is doing. We can’t change what is going on down there,” her mother told her.

Zandra finally understood what her mother was telling her. She turned to the shadows, “We can’t stop it, but you can.”

Out of the shadows walked a boy, dressed in white with feathers in his hair. He stared at the scene unfolding in the warehouse and turned to Zandra, “It’s time I put an end to all this. It’s time I paid Jaffa a visit.”

“I’m going with you,” Zandra told him.

Amber’s mother stepped forward, “You can’t go. You have to let him do this on his own.”

“I am going,” Zandra insisted.

“If you go, it will be the last time you can go back. You will never be allowed to talk to them again outside their dreams,” her mother warned.

“I need to do this. I need to see them,” Zandra said softly.

The Mall Rats reached the hotel and went to see the militia. Ebony spoke to the guard in charge and told the others that Marcus had gone to save their children. She pushed a button on her wrist and Marcus’ voice filled the room, “Ebony, we’re in an abandoned warehouse in sector 11. You need to get here now. Martin is here with the Guardian and he’s about to kill Amber’s baby.”

Ebony turned to her friends and saw the pain on their faces, “We’ll get there before he does anything. Let’s get the truck.”

The Mall Rats piled into the militia’s truck and were at the warehouse in minutes. Amber was the first one in the warehouse. The scene in front of her was horrific. The children were chained to the walls and Martin had a knife to Butterfly’s throat. Her baby was crying and all she wanted to do was rip her out of Martin’s arms. Marcus held her back, “Don’t. If we scare him, it’s all over. We have to do this right.”

The others ran into the warehouse. Bray moved to the front and spoke to his son, “Martin, you don’t want to do this. Put the knife down and everything will be fine.”

The Guardian continued to whisper things into Martin’s ear. Martin looked at his father and smirked, “Fine? Everything will be fine until you start drinking again. What are you going to do next time you get drunk? Who are you going to hurt? I don’t have to listen to you anymore! I only listen to Zoot! He will be my father. He will take away all my pain. Zoot be praised! Power and Chaos!” Martin screamed.

 

“Zandra, are you sure this is what you want to do?” her mother asked.

“If I don’t go with him, they might not believe him. Don’t you want this Zoot worship to end?” Zandra asked.

The mothers nodded. They all wanted this to be over. Zandra looked over to her companion and took his hand, “Let’s go, Martin. We have a baby to save.”

Martin (Zoot) took her hand and they disappeared. Minutes later they walked right into the middle of the warehouse. All conversation stopped and everything became deathly quiet. Martin regained his composure first, “Zoot? I knew you would be pleased!”

Martin (Zoot) walked over to him and took Butterfly out of his arms. She stopped crying as soon as he touched her. He then turned to Jaffa, “I am not a god! Do not worship me!”

“Zoot? Why are you not pleased with me?” Jaffa asked.

“Nothing you are doing is what I wanted. I am not someone to be worshiped,” Martin (Zoot) said again.

The Guardian grabbed the knife from Martin and lunged at Zoot, “This is a trick! Someone pretending to be the mighty Zoot! I will end this charade and kill the imposter!”

The knife went right through Martin (Zoot) as if he wasn’t even there. The Guardian looked confused, “But…how?”

Zandra spoke, “This is not a trick. This is real. Martin is not Zoot. There is no more Zoot.”

“Lies! Zoot wants a sacrifice! He told me so! If we can’t sacrifice the child we will sacrifice you!” The Guardian turned and put the knife against Martin’s throat. He was about slit his throat when he crumpled to the ground. All eyes turned to Siva. Her laser was pointed at the center of the room. She had saved Martin. Marcus and the militia unchained the children and they went running to their parents. After the joyful reunion, they remembered their ghostly guests. Amber hesitantly walked forward. Zandra took Butterfly out of Martin’s (Zoot) arms. She handed her to Amber, “I told you I would protect her.”

Martin (Zoot) looked around at all the faces of his friends and family. This was hard for him but he had many things he needed to say. He turned to Amber first, “I am sorry. Please forgive me. This happened because of what I once was.”

Amber smiled through her tears, “You saved her. You saved them all. There is nothing to forgive.”

Everyone started speaking at once. Zandra spoke, “Quiet everyone! We don’t have much time and I think Martin would like to speak to you.”

Martin (Zoot) waited until the room was silent again and then he spoke, “Things were hard when the adults died. I lost myself and became someone I never thought I would be. Zoot was not the real me. He was the person I thought I needed to be to survive. I was wrong. I know that now. I never wanted to be worshiped. I never wanted to be a god. I just wanted to be special. I know my actions hurt all of you in some way. When I died, I went to heaven. They welcomed me with open arms. It was the most wonderful experience to be loved unconditionally even though I did some horrible things. Zandra is right; we don’t have much time. I came to fix things, and I did. But now I want to set some other things right.”

He walked in front of Lex, “You’ve carried the guilt of my death for sixteen years, stop feeling guilty. You were just protecting your tribe. And you didn’t push me; I fell. It was just an accident.”

“I’m still sorry you died,” Lex said to him.

He went to Ebony next, “I’m sorry for all the things I did to you. I’m sorry I hurt you. Please know that I did love you.”

Ebony tried to speak but the words wouldn’t come. She just nodded instead.

Martin saw Siva standing next to Ram; he walked over to her, “I know I made things awful for you and Java. I had no excuse for what I did. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.”

Siva looked him in the eye, “Did Java forgive you?”

Martin nodded.

“Then I forgive you, too,” Siva said smiling.

Trudy and Jaymes stood together next to Ebony. Martin looked at them both, “You have protected her and loved her more than I ever could. I thank you for that, Jaymes. Trudy, I want you to know that I was wrong. I should have left the Locos and to be with you. I should have been a good father to Brady. You were right to run from me. You are a brave person.”

Trudy shook her head, “I was a scared little girl. All I wanted was to be safe. I forgave you long ago, Martin. I know that Zoot wasn’t the real you. I’m glad you found peace.”

He stood in front of his nephew, “Martin, I know you’re confused and scared right now. I know it isn’t easy to deal with the pain you’re feeling. Things will get better. Talk to your parents. They love you and would do anything for you. Worshiping me is not the answer, but I understand why you did it. I was like you once. I felt scared and alone and I thought Power and Chaos was the only way. In time, you will see they were only words, nothing more.”

Martin refused to look at his uncle; he just stared at the ground. Martin (Zoot) placed his hand on his nephew’s shoulder, “I promise you will get better. You will feel whole again. All you need to do is remember that you have friends and family who love you and would do anything for you.”

He searched the room for Bray. His eyes settled on his brother and Bray walked over to him. Bray tried to hug him, but his arms went through Martin (Zoot). Martin smiled at his brother, “I knew you’d get better. I knew you’d conquer your demons. You were always the stronger one. For a long time, I blamed you for my death. I blamed you for everything. I was wrong. You were always there for me. I just couldn’t see it. I want you to know that I love you and I miss you.”

“I love you and I miss you, too, little brother,” Bray said through his tears.

He put his arms around Bray and this time he felt real. He stood with his brother for a few minutes before he let go.

He walked a little further and came face to face with his daughter. He stood for a few minutes just staring at her face. She was crying; letting the tears ran down her cheeks. He reached up and brushed them away, “My little girl. I only had a few minutes with you, but it’s you I miss the most. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help you, but I was always watching you. I will always watch out for you.”

Zandra stepped forward, “Martin, we have to go.”

Alexandra rushed to her mother, “NO! You can’t go yet. I have so much I want to tell you!”

Zandra smiled and turned to her daughter, “My sweet child, so much like your father, never wanting things to end. I really don’t have much time. I wish I could spend the rest of your life with you, but that isn’t the way it works. I came here today against His wishes, but tell me what you would like to say.”

“I never got to know you, but I love you. Amber has kept you alive for me, but I never got to tell you anything about my life. I want you to know that I never once forgot about you. And…” Alexandra couldn’t go on because her sobs were getting caught in her throat. Amber and Lex came up behind her.

Zandra looked at them and all her other friends, “I miss all of you. I wish things had been different. But I’m so proud of all you’ve accomplished. I know some of us weren’t close when I was alive, but I’m still proud of you. Ryan, I’m so glad you found happiness with Salene. Jack, you’ve grown up so much. Ellie and Alice, I never knew you when I was alive but I owe you a great deal for helping Lex through his rough times. Dal, I know you did everything you could to save me. Bray, tell Tai-San it wasn’t her blood that killed me…our blood matched. I was just too weak. Patsy, I know losing Chloe was hard on you, but I promise you she is in a better place. Ebony, I hated you when I was alive, but I know now what made you such a hard person. I’m proud of the woman you’ve become, and so is Java. Trudy, you turned out to be a wonderful person and Pride asked me to tell you he misses you and Fawn very much. Lex, I’m sorry I left you. I didn’t want to, but I had to. I hope you understand that.”

Lex nodded trying not to cry, “Goodbye, Zan, I love you.”

Zandra looked at Amber and smiled, “Amber, when I asked that promise of you…this is what I had in mind.” Amber eyes filled with tears. She knew what Zandra meant.

“Zan, I have a question that I don’t know if you can answer. Is my sister dead?” Amber asked quietly.

“No, Solaris isn’t dead. I can’t tell you where she is because that would be interfering with the stupid free will thing, but I can assure you that you will see her again,” Zandra answered.

Pasty walked silently across the room and whispered something in Amber’s ear. Amber nodded and turned to Zandra, “Patsy would like to know about Paul.”

Zandra smiled at Patsy, “He is alive also. And yes, your paths will cross again.”

Martin (Zoot) came up to Zandra and touched her shoulder, “We can’t stay any longer. We have to go.”

Alexandra threw herself at her mother, “No, please find a way to stay. There are so many things I want to know about you.”

Zandra smiled sadly at her daughter, “I don’t belong here anymore. I can’t stay. I promise I will listen to all you the things you tell me. If there is ever a time I can come back again, I will. Just remember that I love you and I’m always watching out for you.”

She and Martin (Zoot) disappeared. The Mall Rats looked at one another not knowing what to say.


	8. Chapter 8

Ebony broke the silence, “Did that really happen?”

“Either that or we’re all really drunk,” Ned laughed nervously.

“Well, then I guess that really did happen, because I KNOW I’m not drunk,” Bray laughed.

Marcus bent down to check on the Guardian. He looked up at Ebony, “He’s dead.”

Ebony nodded, “Let’s get him out of here. Marcus, round up the people who were working with him and bring them back to the hotel.”

“Do I bring Martin, too?” Marcus asked.

“No, he goes with Bray,” Ebony answered.

Marcus nodded and rounded up the chosen while the Mall Rats gathered their children.

“Okay, I think we need to talk about this,” Jay announced.

“I agree, but we’re all drained right now. I just want to go home and hug all my children,” Amber said looking down at her daughter.

“Why don’t you all come to the farm and we can talk about all of this there,” Alice told them.

“I’ll drive you back,” Ebony offered.

 

Once they got back to the farm, Bray went up to check on Tai-San. She was waiting for him, “Is everything all right?”

Bray sat down on her bed and looked into her eyes, “I saw my brother.”

Tai-San raised her eyebrow, “Martin is alive?”

“No, he and Zandra just appeared in the warehouse and saved the day. I know it sounds like I’ve been drinking again, but I’m telling the truth,” Bray said.

Tai-San laughed and reached for his hand, “I know you’re telling the truth. I’ve always known that the spirits of our dead ancestors walk among us. They usually don’t let themselves be seen. Why did they appear?”

“The Guardian was trying to convince Martin to kill Butterfly. My brother and Zan appeared out of nowhere and they saved the day,” Bray explained.

“How is our son?” Tai-San asked.

“He didn’t say anything on the way back here and as soon as the truck stopped he ran up to his room. I was going to give him a few minutes and then I was going to talk to him,” Bray said as he stood up.

“Don’t push him, Bray. Let the healers talk to him. I think the Guardian twisted his mind. Remember how Trudy was when she returned to us?” Tai-San asked.

Bray nodded so she continued, “We have to be careful with him or we’ll never get our son back.”

“Are you feeling well enough to come downstairs? I think Alice is fixing us something to eat,” Bray said as he opened the door.

“I think I’ll just stay up here with our son for a little while. I’ll be down later,” Tai-San said as she got up to look at her sleeping son.

“Have you decided what you want to name him?” Bray asked.

“I’m looking for the perfect name. You’ll be the first to know when I’ve found it,” Tai-San said.

Bray left Tai-San and went back downstairs. Tai-San stood looking at her son for a long time. When he started to cry she reached down and picked him up, “Shh, my little one. Everything is going to be okay now. Your uncle fixed everything.”

 

Downstairs, everyone was talking about what happened. Ebony had changed her mind and stayed.

“Why would they have chosen tonight to appear? I mean why didn’t they come to us when the Technos attacked?” Ned asked.

“Because tonight was different. If Martin had killed Butterfly, all our lives would have been permanently changed. You heard Zan, she wasn’t even supposed to come down to us,” Salene said.

“I wish she could’ve stayed,” Alexandra said.

“Honey, she died a long time ago. She can’t just decide to leave heaven and come back,” Alice pointed out.

“But it’s not fair! I never go to know her! I want my mother!” Alexandra cried.

“Alex, I think you’re upsetting mommy,” Dianne whispered when Amber started to cry.

Alexandra stood up, “She’s NOT my mother! Zandra is my mother and I want her back!” Alexandra shouted.

“Alexandra! What a horrible thing to say. Amber is your mother in every way that counts, you need to apologize to her,” Trudy said.

Alexandra stared at Trudy for a minute and then she started to leave the house.

Lex got up and walked over to her, “Where are you going?”

“Out of here! Maybe my mother will find a way to come back and be with me,” she said as she slammed the door.

Lex started to go after her, but Amber stopped him, “Let her go. This has to be hard for her. Zandra pops into her life and then pops out.”

“It was hard for all of us to see our loved ones again,” Bray pointed out.

Jaguar interrupted them, “It was hard for you, but imagine if you had never seen them before. Imagine how Alexandra feels. She never knew the angel Zandra. To her she was just your stories and your memories. She has none of her own to remember when she is sad. She only has your memories. She didn’t mean to hurt Amber. She just doesn’t know how to deal with her loss.”

“What loss? We all had the same loss,” Jack said confused.

Fawn stood up, “I think I know what she’s feeling. You all had time to mourn Zandra. You knew her when she was alive. Alexandra never knew her mother. I know if Pride had been there today, I would have felt the same way. It doesn’t matter that my daddy is Jaymes, I still would have been sad and upset that I only had a few minutes with Pride.”

She left the others to think about what she said and she went to find Alexandra. She found her sitting on the ground by Zandra’s grave. Fawn sat down next to her and didn’t say a word. She waited for Alexandra to speak. Alexandra finally turned to her and wiped the tears from her eyes before she spoke, “I’m so confused. I knew I was hurting my mother but I couldn’t stop. Nobody understands how hard it was for me to let Zandra go. I wanted to ask her all sorts of things that only she could answer. I want to know how she and daddy met, how they fell in love, how she felt when she knew she was going to have a baby. I want to know it all and now I can’t because she’s gone.”

“Alex, I understand. It’s the same for me, kind of. Pride died before I was born. I never got to ask him all those things either,” Fawn told her.

“But you have Trudy. She can tell you all that stuff,” Alexandra said.

“Why don’t you ask your father? Lex knows all that stuff about Zandra,” Fawn asked.

“But their life together started before the virus. He won’t talk about his life before; I tried. He just tells me he can’t talk about it. What could be so bad that he can’t tell me? It just makes me think he doesn’t care that I don’t know anything about my mother,” Alexandra said.

“Why don’t you talk to Amber? Maybe she can tell you what Zandra was like,” Fawn suggested.

“She has told me what she was like, but I want to know about her life before the virus. I know all about Amber’s life and Alice’s, and Ellie’s and Ned’s, but I want to know about Zandra’s. Didn’t Trudy tell you about her life before the virus?” Alexandra asked.

Fawn nodded, “She did, but you have to understand that some of our parents didn’t have an easy time before the virus. Maybe Lex had a bad childhood and he doesn’t want you to feel bad for him or maybe Zandra wasn’t as happy as we all think she was. Do you really want to know all that?”

“Yes, I want to know everything!” Alexandra insisted.

“Well, why don’t you talk to Amber again? If anyone can get Lex to do something, it’s her. But first, I think you need to tell your mother you’re sorry. You really hurt her when you said she wasn’t your mother,” Fawn said as she stood up. She reached down, took Alexandra’s hand in her own, and pulled her up. Alexandra looked at her and whispered, “What if she hates me now?”

Fawn laughed, “She’s your mother and she loves you. She isn’t going to hate you for what you said. Come one, let’s get inside before they send out a search party.”

 

Fawn and Alexandra walked into the farmhouse and into the middle of a fight.

“I am not sending my son away! He needs his family to help him through this,” Bray yelled.

“But he needs help, Bray. He kidnapped all the children and almost killed my daughter!” Lex yelled back.

“What do you want to do? Do you want him sent to the mines?” Bray asked.

“Nobody said anything about the mines, Bray. We just want Martin to get better. We know he isn’t responsible and that he was brainwashed, but we can’t pretend nothing happened,” Jaymes said calmly.

“Tai-San and I can help him through this. We don’t need any help,” Bray insisted.

“You need to be reasonable about this! None of us saw the signs! We aren’t equipped to help him!” Salene cried.

“Look, why don’t you all come home with us. It will be good for you to get away from the city,” Trudy said.

“I don’t want to leave the city. It’s my home. I wish you all would stop discussing this! It’s not your problem!” Bray shouted.

“Yes, it is our problem. We are still a tribe and if something affects one of us, it affects all of us. I know you’re feeling guilty that your son did all this, but that doesn’t matter now. All that matters is helping Martin. If the Gaians helped you why don’t you want them to help your son?” Alice asked.

Bray sighed, “I feel like a failure. Look at what I did to my wife, to Amber, to all of you. I failed you and I failed my son.”

“Bray, you made mistakes, granted you made a lot of mistakes, but don’t let your guilt stop you from getting help for your son. Don’t worry, we aren’t going to kick you out of the tribe,” Lex smirked.

Bray looked around the room at his friends’ faces; all he saw was concern. None of them showed any signs of blaming him for what happened. He knew they were right about getting help for Martin, but he still felt like a failure.

“Okay, we’ll go back with the Gaians as soon as Tai-San is able to travel,” Bray told them.

Jaymes smiled,“You made a wise decision.”

Amber noticed Fawn and Alexandra standing by the door. She stood up and looked at her daughter. Alexandra smiled at her and ran to hug her, “I’m so sorry, mom. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Amber hugged her and stroked her hair, “Don’t cry, Alex, I know you didn’t mean it. Let’s not talk about this right now. Let’s get something to eat and get some rest. We can talk about all this in the morning.”

Alice took that as her cue to start cooking. She got up and went into the kitchen to make something for them to eat. Her food always seemed to make everyone happy.

 

Later that evening after everyone was asleep, Alexandra crept outside and went to Zandra’s grave. She sat down and began talking to her, “Zan, I hope you don’t mind if I call you that. I want to call you mom, but it sounds weird. It was amazing to see you tonight, strange but amazing. It all happened so fast that it seems like a dream. I want to thank you for saving Butterfly. I was so scared when Martin had that knife to her little throat. You said you would listen to what I wanted to tell you, well, I hope you’re listening right now. It’s hard sometimes not knowing about your childhood. I know all about Amber’s, but nothing about yours or Daddy’s. He won’t talk about his life before the virus. Fawn suggested it might be because his life wasn’t so good before. He won’t talk about your life before either. All he tells me is about your life at the mall. I don’t want to hurt Amber or make daddy upset, but I feel like part of me is missing. I wish you could talk to me. I wish you could tell me everything.”

Alexandra was so absorbed in talking to Zandra that she didn’t hear Julian come up behind her. He touched her and she jumped, “Jules! You scared me!”

“I saw you leave and I got worried. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but…”

“But you heard everything I said, right?” Alexandra said.

Julian nodded, “Why are you so obsessed with Zandra’s life before the virus?”

“Don’t you know everything about your parents lives?” Alexandra asked.

Julian stared at her for a few minutes, “Alex, do you realize what you just asked me? If you meant Salene and Ryan, then yes I know everything. But I don’t know who my real parents were, let alone anything about their past. At least you know something about Zandra.”

Alexandra threw her arms around Julian’s neck, “Jules, I’m such a selfish brat! I am so stupid for saying that. I’m sorry.”

Julian pulled her away from him and kissed her, “You aren’t selfish, Alex. You’ve had a rough night. Why don’t we go back inside and get some sleep. In the morning, I’ll talk to my dad and see if he can get Lex to open up about Zandra’s childhood.”

“You’d do that for me?” Alexandra asked excitedly.

“Of course I would. I would do anything for you,” he promised.

 

Morning came and the farmhouse was bustling with activity. Ebony told the others she was going back to the hotel to get Jay, Siva, and Ram. She felt they owed Siva and Ram an apology.

“I think we owe them our thanks also,” Salene pointed out.

Bray nodded, “Siva saved my son from that monster. I will be forever grateful to her. It humbles me that she didn’t hesitate to save him, even after all the rotten things I said to her over the years.”

“Siva isn’t like that. She never felt any anger towards you,” Amber told him.

“I think we need to have a talk with our irresponsible children,” Trudy said as she frowned at Brady and Ghany.

“I agree,” Salene said.

“Let’s do this outside, away from the others,” Amber said as she pulled Alexandra towards the door.

Lex, Trudy, Salene, Jaymes and Ryan led their children outside. Trudy looked at all their solemn faces and tried not to laugh. She was angry with them but they all looked like they were getting ready to go to the mines.

“You four are the most irresponsible kids I know. You guys are the oldest. You’re supposed to be setting an example for the younger ones. What did you think you were doing letting Martin take Lianla?” Jaymes asked.

“Dad, we were afraid you would kill Martin. Li said she heard you tell Jay that you would kill whoever was responsible,” Ghany said.

“Ghany, have you ever known your father to harm a child?” Trudy asked.

“No, but you were all so angry. We just wanted to get the kids back so you’d stop yelling all the time,” Ghany answered.

“Do you realize how much danger you put Butterfly in? If you hadn’t been able to convince the militia that you knew where they were, Martin would have killed her,” Jaymes told them.

“We didn’t know Martin had taken her. We only found that out when we were following him. We didn’t mean to put her in danger,” Julian protested.

“That’s not the point. We want you to understand that what you did was wrong. We also want you to come to us with any problems you have. You don’t ever need to be afraid of us,” Trudy told them.

“We understand,” Alexandra said speaking for the others.

“Okay, enough frowning! It’s over and no one was hurt, that’s the most important thing. Let’s go back inside and wait for Ebony to get back. We better all start thinking about what we’re going to say to Siva and Ram. I for one owe them a huge apology,” Jaymes said as they all went back inside.

 

Ebony arrived a few minutes later. Everyone gathered in the living room. Ebony looked at her sister sitting next to Ram and smiled. Siva looked happy, she hadn’t looked this happy since before the virus.

She cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention. When everyone stopped talking she spoke, “Ram, I want to tell you I’m sorry for accusing you of kidnapping our children. I jumped to conclusions because I didn’t believe you had changed.”

“Ebony, I don’t blame you for not trusting me. I did many bad things when I came to the city, but ten years locked in a little room with hardly any contact with the outside world opened my eyes. That is what I was planning to do to other people. I realized I was a horrible person and I didn’t like that,” Ram told her.

“I owe you both an apology, also. I had no right to attack you like I did. I just assumed, like Ebony did, that you were out for revenge. I hope you’ll accept my apology for what I said and what I did,” Jaymes said to Ram and Siva.

“At first I was furious that you would even think I had anything to do with the kidnapping, but after I thought about it, I understood how you could think it. Ram and I should have told you about our relationship from the start, but we were afraid of how you would react. I had been visiting Ram for about four months before he was released. After Jay let him go, I was afraid Ebony would find out we were together. So, I told Ram we needed to keep our relationship a secret until I decided if I really wanted to be with him. I’m sorry I didn’t trust you enough to tell you, sis,” Siva said looking at Ebony.

“I understand and you’re right I would’ve been very angry. I don’t know why you love him, but if he makes you happy that’s all that matters,” Ebony told her.

Siva grabbed Ram’s hand and looked at her friends, “Since we’re all sharing our feelings and such, I have something I would like to tell you all. Ram and I are going to have a baby!”

The Mall Rats weren’t prepared for Siva’s announcement. It took them a few minutes to digest what she had said. Salene recovered first, “That’s wonderful news! How far along are you?”

Siva smiled, “About two months, I think. It could be a little less. Ebs? Are you okay? You look a little stunned.”

Ebony smiled and hugged her sister, “I’m okay. I'm a little shocked, but I'm okay. Are you sure this is what you want?”

Siva laughed, “It’s a little late to be asking me that. But yes, this is what I want. I feel content again for the first time since Java and the others died. Ram and I want to get married. I hope all of you will come to our wedding.”

Everyone assured her they would. Alice stood up, “Well, I think this calls for a celebration! Why don’t we plan a combination party for this weekend? A going away party for the Gaians and Bray’s family and an engagement party for you two.”

“I’d like that,” Siva said as she smiled at Ram. He pulled her close and hugged her. She hugged him back and whispered in his ear, “Now my life will be complete.”

 

Preparations were made for the party and the weekend arrived quickly. Alice was in the kitchen when everyone started arriving. When Julian entered Alexandra pulled him upstairs, “Did you talk to your father?”

“I did but…” Julian looked at Alexandra’s face and couldn’t go on.

“He said no. I am never going to know about Zandra!” Alexandra cried.

“You have to understand why he said no, Alex. My father is Lex’s best friend; he doesn’t want to betray his trust. Have you tried to talk to Amber again?” Julian asked.

“Not yet, I think it upsets her,” Alexandra told him.

Julian pulled her close and kissed her hair, “Let’s go downstairs to the party. Why don’t you wait until things calm down before you talk to Amber again?”

Alexandra nodded and they both went downstairs. The party was in full swing and everyone was laughing and dancing, even Martin. After they had dinner, Tai-San brought the baby downstairs.

“Have you named him yet?” Trudy asked.

“Hey, Trudy, give her time. Don’t you remember how long it took you to name Brady?” Amber joked.

“Yes, I do. And it took Salene calling her ‘little no name’ to make me find a name,” Trudy laughed.

Tai-San smiled, “Relax everyone, I’ve picked a name,”

“We’re dying to know! Tell us!” Salene laughed.

“His name is Calum. It’s a Celtic name meaning peace,” Tai-San told them.

Alice smiled, “Peace. I like it.”

“When are you guys leaving?” Ryan asked.

“In the morning, after breakfast,” Bray replied.

“We’re going to miss you,” Salene said sadly.

“We’ll be back, I promise,” Bray told her.

Lex left the others and went into the kitchen to see if there was any pie left over. He was putting the last piece on his plate when Alexandra entered the room.

“Daddy, can I talk to you?” She asked sitting down next to him.

“Of course you can. What’s wrong?” Lex asked putting a forkful of pie in his mouth.

“I want to ask you again to tell me about Zandra’s life before the virus and…”

Lex interrupted her, “Alex, we’ve been through this before.”

“But Daddy…” Alexandra whined.

“That’s not going to work this time. I told you once before and I’m telling you again, no. We’re finished discussing this,” Lex said as he got up and left the room.

Alexandra stayed in the kitchen and cried silently to herself.

 

The party lasted well into the evening and everyone decided to stay at the farm instead of going back to the city. Alice woke them up at dawn so that goodbyes could be made.

“Trudy, I’ve gotten used to having you around. It’s going to be hard to say goodbye,” Amber said through her tears.

“I’ll be back. I always am,” Trudy laughed as she hugged Amber.

Alice smiled at Trudy, “The house is going to seem empty with you gone.”

“Is that a nice way of saying you’re going to get your house back?” Jaymes joked.

“Never! I’m going to miss you guys,” Alice said as she hugged them.

Bray walked over and smiled at his friends, “I’ll miss you guys.”

“Come back soon,” Ryan said.

“We won’t be gone long,” Tai-San assured them.

Alexandra and Julian watched them leave. Julian turned to Alexandra, “What did your father say last night?”

“He said he was finished discussing the matter,” Alexandra said.

“Is this really important to you?” Julian asked.

“Of course it is! I don’t understand why he can’t see that,” Alexandra frowned.

“Well, then I suggest you talk to Amber. I know you don’t want to hurt her feelings, but I’m sure she’ll understand,” Julian told her.

“I know she’ll understand, but I still feel bad about asking. She’s my mother and nothing I learn about Zandra will change that, but I feel like something is missing,” Alexandra said.

“Go talk to her,” Julian said as he pushed her toward the house.

Alexandra walked inside and found Amber in the kitchen with Alice. In her heart, she knew this was going to be the only way she was ever going to get any information about Zandra. She took a deep breath and spoke, “Mom, can we go somewhere to talk?”

Amber looked up and smiled, “Sure, Alex, let’s go upstairs.”

Alexandra followed Amber up to her room. When they went inside the room, Butterfly started to cry. Alexandra walked over to the crib and picked her up. She sat down on the bed next to her mother and took another deep breath, “I need to ask you to talk to Daddy for me.”

“What’s wrong Alex? Are you in some sort of trouble?” Amber asked.

“No, it’s not anything like that. I tried again yesterday to talk to him about Zandra but he refused to discuss her. I know it’s hard for him to remember her, but I really want to know about her life,” Alexandra pleaded.

“Honey, I know it’s hard for you to understand, but I think there are some parts of his life he’d rather forget. Unfortunately, some of those parts include the time he spent with Zandra,” Amber tried to explain.

“Mom, I know that, but…”

Amber smiled and put her arms around her daughter, “But you feel like something is missing because you don’t know about your real mother’s life.”

“I didn’t mean it like that…you’re my real mother!” Alexandra protested.

“Alex, I never once thought you were saying I wasn’t your real mother, but I still understand,” Amber said.

“Does that mean you’re going to talk to Daddy?” Alexandra said hopefully.

“Yes, I’ll talk to him. I will make sure he tells you everything you want to know,” Amber assured her.

Alexandra smiled, “I can’t wait! I finally get to learn about Zandra!”


End file.
